Dragon Ball Z: Last Days
by Manga Fan 9000
Summary: What do you get when you add Broly, a DBZ universe that makes for sense, and all the villains of HIFl? Pain.
1. Chapter 1 The Extra Green Mile

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Before you begin reading, understand first that this is a different mythos of DBZ. Without even going into a full detail, I have changed thingas around so that the movies and anime are canon, and changed some things around so that overall, it makes more sense. I hope you enjoy my newest story, but don't worry you pretty little head, I haven't forgotten about a certain little bar. ;)**

**Dragon Ball Z: Last Days**

**It was another day in HFIL. It would be a regular day if not for the hundreds of multicolored ogres gathered in one spot, each and every one with a regulator in hand.**

**"What is a regulator?", you might ask.**

**Simple. A regulator is the newest invention and addition in Other World defensive firearms. Hell, it's the only firearm in Other World. But, with the addition of so many powerful, evil beings over the years, such as the tyrannical King Kold, and his sons, Frieza, and Cooler. The dark Super Namek, Lord Slug. All these lords of death and destruction backed by most of their minions and subjects.**

**Then came Cell.**

**He nearly destroyed all of HFIL, and threatened to obliterate the rest of Other World before Goku, Pikkon and a few other brave and noble heroes managed to defeat him.**

**For the longest time. Ever since evil beings with more power then the ogres could handle started to congregate in the bowels of the underworld, the ogres of HFIL have done their best with magic, or calling upon heroes to restrain and keep the villains imprisoned but at last, finally, change had come, technology had come. Regulators are guns. Guns that shoot out special devices that latch on, pierce the skin of their target, and drain them of energy. With these new weapons, even the mighty Cell can do nothing but lie in his…..cell. Unable to even pry one single patch of of his body, as he, like all the rest are restrained. An eternity of weakness. Truly, a fate worse than death lies after it. But the one coming to HFIL…..this newest inmate…..this newest monster, he was unlike any other. He was a legend.**

**A green ogre ran up to another ogre in the center of the group. "I just got off the phone with King Yemma! The Supreme Kai himself is escorting the prisoner, along with the Grand Kai and the other four Kais!" A shocked expression came over the other ogre's face. "By all creation…..I'd heard tale of this Broly, but for all the Kais…..what power could this saiyan possibly hold? How could such power be defeated?" Before a another word could be spoken, the ground began to shudder and crackle with lightning. A Kai was coming down to HFIL. In the blink of an eye, where once was empty, barren ground, stood the Supreme Kai. He was small for a god, but not to be underestimated by any means. With him was the Grand Kai, a being of less power, but a Kai none the less. And in-between them were the four Kais that rules over the four corners of the galaxy. But they were not being watched, oggeled, or talked to in the least. All ogre eyes were on the figure in the center of the gods. Wrapped in head to toe with black garbs with burning white markings on them, stood what could only be the Legendary Super Saiyan, the monster named Broly. Finally, a blue ogre spoke. "I…I thought zat he vas a giant?"**

**The Supreme Kai, like all the other Kais had his eyes closed, deep in concentration as he and the others barely managed to keep Broly in his base form restrained, spoke. "Everyone move. Now. Shoot him with a volley of regulator devices first. Then move." The ogres nearest unloaded into the saiyan, and within moments, nearly sixty-seven small, circular devices dotted the black cloth, digging into the pale skin underneath, draining his energy. There was a slight sound, nearly inaudible, but it was there, then silence again. The Kais very slowly relaxed, but only a fraction. "More." the Supreme Kai said. More regulators unloaded onto Broly, adding up to a total of one-hundred, ninety-two devices on Broly. The kais were able to relax much more then. "We must hurry! We've got to get Broly to Cell S-11!" King Kai exclaimed. "All of you bozos out of the way!" And so the Kais rushed, levitating Broly off the ground and keeping him calm and sedated. Within no time at all, they arrived. In the deepest canyon in HFIL, were only the sound of wind disturbs the haunting silence. In that canyon in a cave, and in that cave, Broly's cell. Well, not a cell in the traditional sense, but more like a dome of pure energy. It was a special dome, which gave of nothing but positive emotions, making raging monsters into calmer ones. "Hurry! Hurry!" East Kai shouted. "The weather in HFIL gives my hair split ends!" North Kai, better known as King Kai, scoffed at her. "Ha! Yeah right, lady! Who're you fooling with that bad wig of yours?" "Silence!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "That's enough from the both of you! Now get this monster inside the barrier now!" With a heave and a ho, Broly was shoved into the barrier. The Kais had a congratulatory moment of high fives all around.**

**Even though something very great had been accomplished, the Supreme Kai still had a look of worry on his face. "Ogres!" The seven ogres that had followed the Kais stood at attention. "Yes, sir!" The supreme Kai gave his instructions. "I want Broly monitored non stop! Set up shifts if you have to, but don't, and I repeat, do not under any circumstances leave Broly alone for a moment! "Yes, Supreme Kai, you can count on the ogres of HFIL!"**

**The Kais, after making sure everything was in order in HFIL, left one by one. The Supreme and Grand Kais were the last to go. "Now listen, dudes! I'll be sending some heroes down here to help if you need them!" the Grand Kai said to the ogre forces still gathered were the Kais landed. "Gee, thank you, Grand Kai, we could use all the help you might need from now on. Hell, we'll need it not just for Broly but for….._him_." an ogre said with a smile, then a frown on his face. "Yes…." Supreme Kai mused for a moment. "Until he is found and taken care of, we cannot let up even for a moment. Take care of yourselves….all of Otherworld is in your debt, gentlemen." The Supreme Kai vanished, transmitting back to his own world. "Damn! Thought he'd never leave, man!" The Grand Kai dug in his coat pocket, taking out some rolled up white sticks. "How 'bout you boys come and "relax" for a while. All this stress can't be good for the soul, baby!" Within the hour, the skies of HFIl were clouded by the sticky-icky, with rock and roll blasting towards the heavens. Friday in HIFL, had become High day in HFIL.**

**Ch. 1 end.**


	2. Ch 2 The Bad, The Evil, and the Worst

**Location: King Kai's new planet. (Same place as the old one.)**

**The North Kai paced back and forth in front of his little outdoor table. Sitting at the table was a man, stuffing his face with food, as a monkey brought him even more dishes to satisfy his near endless appetite, as a little grasshopper stared in awe. "Dammit!" King Kai shouted. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Hell-Shit! Vagina! Ants in the butt-hole! Goku!"**  
**"Uagh, kuymg kuaaw?" the saiyan warrior said through a mouthful of food. "Goku…..Bubbles! No more food!" The little monkey ran into the kitchen in fear. "Goku….you just had to go exploring! You just had to go with some guy saying Vegeta was the prince of some new planet! He had just one a million dollars, and all that shit! Goku, a galaxy is gone!" Goku finished chewing the wad of food in his mouth and swallowed. He demeanor changed to a more serious one. "Yeah, King Kai…but I was thinking that we could just use the dragon balls to restore-" "WRONG!" King Kai roared. "There's a difference Goku! A few million people is one thing! A whole plane is one thing! But a whole damn galaxy?! Goku….the dragon balls don't have that kind of power. All those people who died….they're dead, Goku. Get over it. You can't rush to the dragon balls to solve your problems. Goku!" Goku looked down at his plate, slowly loosing himself in memories of the days gone past…..**

**Location: West Galaxy, five days earlier.**

**Goku was bleeding, his ribs were broken, an his vision was fading. Before him was a fellow saiyan warrior. He was bigger than Goku. He was incredibly strong, stronger than Majin Buu. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, and he was barely beating him back. They had fought into the atmosphere, and Goku was about to try one last plan. Broly….the saiyan's name was Broly, and for some reason he really hated Goku. Piccolo was down, Gohan was down, but Vegeta….before Vegeta had managed to inflict a few powerful blows onto Broly before he lost consciousness from the surge of energy. He managed to finally, after so many years achieve the third Super Saiyan transformation. But Broly was something else, his power was unlike anything Goku had ever seen before, it was like it had no ending to it. But Goku had one last plan….he managed to get Broly in front of the sun. "Worked on Cooler…worth a shot!" Goku said as he readied himself, putting his arms behind him. Broly saw him and laughing, formed a gigantic sphere of energy around himself. 'KAKAROT! AAHH! HA! HA! HA! HA! RUAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**  
**"KA…..ME….HAAAAAA…MEEEEEEE…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" Goku let the last of his Super Saiyan 3 power go as his kamehameha crashed against Broly's sphere, engulfing it, and sending it flying the other way, right towards the sun. Goku thought he heard Broly stop laughing, then start up again, even harder. Goku gave the last bit of his Super Saiyan power with a final cry of pain and rage as the kamehameha met with the sun. Most people wouldn't think this about suns, but they're very tough on the outside. It would take a massive spirit bomb at least to even damage a sun. But the inside of a sun…that's different. It's hotter, but softer. The kamehameha faded out. And Broly was nowhere to be seen. Goku's eyes shut, and as best he could, he guided himself as he fell. He fell and he fell, feeling the cold of the atmosphere of New Vegeta grip his body and holding tight. Then umf! Goku opened his eyes to see Gohan, a man and a warrior in his own right smiling, tears falling from his left eye, the only eye left after Broly delt a powerful blow to Gohan's face, and blood dripping from the other. "You…did..it..dad. You…beat him." Goku smiled back. "I think I did…ungh! We need some sensu beans pretty bad right now." Before Gohan could say anything. Before a leaf on a tree on the far side of New Vegeta could fall to the ground. Before the dust and dirt splashed into Vegeta's face, finally bringing the Saiyan Prince back into consciousness, it happened. Light. The light from the sun began to dim as son watched in awe, and father watched in horror. "No. No! NO!" Goku grabbed his son, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the few Shamoians he could get together. He didn't have time to save the rest. He didn't have time to hate himself for that. Goku landed on earth, near his home. He dropped his friends and collapsed.**

**Back on King Kai's new planet.**

**King Kai breathed a heavy sigh. His soul was pained with the loss of so many lives. "I'm sorry Goku. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. You were confident that the heat of the sun would be the end of Broly. How could you know that he'd just go to the center of the sun and cause it to go super nova, ending it all in one big black hole, fueled by his own life force?" King Kai walked over to the table and shat down, holding his head in his hands. "We were lucky that we were able to contain the black hole…but it'll take power far beyond the Kais if we could even begin to think about restoring that part of the universe. It seemed like it wouldn't stop growing!" King Kai slammed his fists down on the table. "We call ourselves gods and we can't do a damn thing to save our own universe! Goku….we owe you for what you did. Even though an entire galaxy is lost, there's still three left. If Broly hadn't have killed himself causing the sun to go super nova…he'd probably….no…definitely would have just gone on to destroy everything in existence. I don't know why we're all here Goku..I don't know who made the gods "gods", but whoever made Broly….they must really hate us.**

**Location: The darkest, most remote corner of the universe. On a small planet barren of any life or intelligence, save for one.**

**A small figure lay on the ground. No more larger than a child. His skin was pink, his eyes pitch black, with red irises. A wicked smile parted the creatures lips revealing sharp fangs as tiny, microscopic pink dots rejoined their host. Those tiny, microscopic, if viewed underneath a microscope, would reveal to be microscopic versions of the pink creature. He had been laying low these past months. He had mastered his most dangerous weapon, his mind. Those little pink dots were his spies. They had infiltrated numerous planets, civilizations, and planes of existence. They had at last found what was needed to kill the one called "Goku". The child sized pink creature smiled. "Cho-ca-late." it said in a rough, high voice. The creature vanished. He was off to et his plans into action. He would destroy everything. Majin Buu would fulfill his design at last.**

**Ch. 2 End.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning of the End

**_Location: HFIL._**

**It was a warm day in the Home For Infinite Losers. The morning rounds were being made. This day by Mog and Zog, green and red ogres respectively. Zog was counting off. "Okay…..Frieza….check. Ginyu Force…check. Spice Boys…..check. Garlic Jr.'s other goons…check. Frieza's goons…check. Frieza….check. Kin-" "For fuck's sake, we all know they're in their cages were we left them!" Mog roared. "Every freakin' day with this! To think that _this _is how I'm gonna spend the rest of eternity! I shoulda' become a lawyer." "Ah c'mon, Mog. It ain't so bad. Besides makin' sure that the regulator chips are still in workin' order, there ain't much we gotta do. Just keep the place clean and the inmates behind bars. What's to complain about?" "Simple." Mog said. "That fact that this new technology stuff could short out at any moment, then who's gonna stop Cooler from ripping me a new asshole?" "You don't have that much faith I weapons that've made our jobs not only a hell of a lot easier, but a hell of a lot safer? The hell is wrong with you man? Lord Slug…check." Zog was surprised by his friends fears. "I don't…I don't know….it just….hey you forgot Babidi." "Oh thanks. Babidi crossed offa dis here little list of mine o-rooney." Mog hurried a bit forward. "_This _is what I mean!" Mog raised his arm, gesturing to the massive bars before them. They were part of the cell that held Hirudegarn. "I mean ever since that Goku GUY came around all he's done is dump more baddies on us. And yeah, these new Regulator thinga-ma-gigs are nice and all but…just something doesn't seem right. I mean these things are the "great equalizers?" "I never thought about things like that, Mog. You know why? Casue I don't touch the Grand Kai's sticky icky!" Zog hurried down the line. Mog started to chuckle a little. "Ah c'mon, man, that's just for my sinuses!" Mog hurried and catched up to his partner, completely oblivious to what was behind him. It ws the size of a flea…..no…even smaller than that. It was near microscopic. Completely undetectable, it was in motion, that small, pink dot. It was following them. It was waiting.**

**Mog and Zog finally reached the final cell. It was the newest one, located far away from the rest, in the canyon, within the cave. Mog and Zog were huffing and puffing. "Haaaa…hugghh…Broly….check." "Ahh!" Mog cried as he cracked his back. "A few thousand years of takin it easy, and I'm outta shape….oh shit! Today's Thursday! Hot cakes in the wreck room!" "I'm with ya there, man!" Zog said with a grin on his face. The two ogre guards ran as fast as they could back to the main wreck room. Hot cakes waited, nothing else mattered. Moments after they left the scene, a small, pink dot floating in the air floated towards the dark pink sphere of energy.**

**_Location: The darkest, most remote corner of the universe. On a small planet barren of any life or intelligence, save for one._**

**Majin Buu roared in delight. He beat his chest as steam rose from his porous holes on his body. He was happy, he could start killing again. He did not wan't to die, and the mere though of 'reincarnation" or whatever that was, just to fight that warrior again…it wasn't going to happen. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGHH! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! ME MAJIN BUU! ME KILL ALL OF YOU!" With a flash the pink monster was gone, and silence gripped the planet again. Majin Buu had found a bountiful harvest indeed, and he knew where to start.**

**_Location: Inside the mind of Broly._**

**It was raining on a grassy field, though the sun shone brightly, as a man with long, scraggly black hair and strange garbs rested on the back of a large tree trunk. Broly was feeling what he only feeling when he was destroying entire civilizations with a single attack. A feeling he only felt when he was ripping a crying stranger into pieces in front of their fellow victims. His father had called it "happiness". Broly liked feeling happiness. Though he knew that something was a bit off, that this isn't what he remembered doing or how he got where his was, but he didn't care. He was feeling good. Till his body was shaken and flung into the air, were darkness met him again.**

**_Location: Outside of Broly's Imprisonment Sphere, three minutes earlier._**

**Majin Buu appeared before Broly's prison. He had to work fast, he was no longer hiding, and the Kais were sure to feel his presence soon. Then they would send heroes. That didn't bother Buu, but he had to hurry, in case _he _was among them. Only _he _the power to kill Majin Buu. Buu didn't like him. Majin Buu would need some…help. He needed more power…..plenty of _willing_ helpers in HFIL. He would absorb them all, weather they wanted to be or not. They're time would come, but not before this one. Byy could sense in this one….a kindred spirit. Destruction and death reeked off of him. "Buu find new friend. Buu free new friend. Buu absorbs new friend. Buu kills everyone." The grin that took over Majin Buu's face would send the bravest man into a corner, crying in fear. Inhaling deeply and drawing his head back in a very disturbing image, Buu let loose a mighty scream. He didn't know what this pink sphere was, but he didn't like the feel of it, it needed to go bye-bye. The sphere gave way and crumbled.**

**_Location: World of the Kais. _**

**The cup of tea that Old Kai was holding feel to the ground, his face, his whole body shuddering in fear as a tear ran down is wrinkled face. "No….." The Supreme Kai, or someone who appeared to be Supreme Kai. "Shin?" Old Kai asked the stranger. "No. I am Kabito Kai. Like Goku and Vegeta before us, Kabito and I have fused. For some reason though, I am the dominant one, but I have Kabito's power to back me up." The newborn Kai held out his hand to the elder god. "Come, we must stop Buu before his absorbs Broly, or worse…" The elder Kai took his successor's hand and they vanished, on their way to stop the end of all life.**

**_Location: Outside of Broly's Sphere._**

**Majin Buu held the wrapped up saiyan over his in triumph, roaring in delight. The ogres were alerted, and they scrambled and panicked, grabbing their regulators and calling for help, but help was already there. A large torrent of fire blasted the canyon side, decimating it. Out of the some flew Majin Buu, with Broly slung over his shoulders. He looked around to see who hared dared to ruin his moment of truimph, the starting point for universal destruction. He found him as the smoke cleared, standing on the opposite side of the canyon. Green skin, white clothing, topped with a black headdress. Pikkon, strongest hero in Other World stood before him. "Now that's not polite, sneaking in hear and trying to take what's not yours." Pikkon threw aside his weighted clothing, and disappeared, reappearing in front of Buu, his arm nearly penetrating Buu's stomach as it stretched upwards with Pikkon's arm. Majin Buu cried in shock and pain as Pikkon knocked him to the ground. Majin Buu picked himself up from the rubble, holding Broly close. "You may not remember me." Pikkon said in his monotone voice. "But I remember you. And before I destroy you, you're going to feel the power Old Kai unlocked within me."**

**Ch. 3 End.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Storm before the Calm

**_Location: HFIL, The Battle of Majin Buu and Pikkon_**

**Pikkon spread his arms wide, and let loose a might roar. His energy erupted from his body in the form of clear, white fire. The very air grew heavy with the coming of immense power. But Majin Buu wasn't deterred in any way. His body erupted outward like some still photo of a water balloon bursting open. Broly was grabbed by the flabs of pink flesh and disappeared into the body of Majin Buu. Laughing manically Majin Buu powered up as his body burst outward and upward with muscle. Golden Vambraces materialized out of his skin, complete with large, blue gems near the tips. His lower garments were replaced by new white garments, with golden boots and a golden belt, bearing a dazzling blue gem, holding a ruby red cloth around his now larger waist line. Majin Buu's laughter however, was met with Pikkons. His voice now deeper, the warrior spoke. "So, you think you've got my number now. Come with it then, and let me show you your stupidity." Majin Buu roared as he charged Pikkon, unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches, none of them hitting, til Pikkon stopped moving, letting them him. He didn't flinch as fist and foot and elbow and knee made contact with his person. "Is that all you got?" he mocked Majin Buu. Buu jumped back, anger taking over, he wretched backwards and screamed. Steam rose from his holes as he vented his frustration. Majin Buu reared backwards and positioned his hands in the proper order. A massive pink super kamehameha was let loose on Pikkon who finally decided to show off his power. His fists met each other as his body was covered by ethereal blue flames. "Thunder…FLAAASSH!" White fire erupted from Pikkon, forming into a storm of flames that met the kamehameha, overtook it, and brought both energies back to Majin Buu. He was only received minor damage thanks to his instant transmission ability, but he was no less angry. He didn't understand. "Why am I not stronger? What is wrong?" "You should learn to calm down, all that anger can't be good for you." Majin Buu turned to see Pikkon behind him, who delivered a punch to Buu's stomach, followed by a right kick to the head, sending Buu flying. "I…I remember now, I REMEMBER!…..HE WAS WRAPPED UP! THE REGULATORS!"**

**_Location: Inside of Majin Buu's body, inside the brain._**

**Five Majin Buus formed out of the ooze that occupied Buu's brain. They rushed to Broly's cocoon, reaching inside and ripping off the small devices, crushing them, and ripping off the cloth that bound Broly. Then one of the Majin Buu's ripped of the Final regulator, which pierced Broly's forehead, strait into his brain. It was ripped from his flesh, and Broly was taken from the light. The Buu's were halted in their actions by a sound. Grunting, the sound of pain and hate. The sound of power about to erupt. Broly's eyes burst open, and the room was filled with blinding light, evaporating the five Buus, and it was filled with Broly's mighty roar. "URAAAAGGGHHHH!"**

**_Location: Outside, the battle of Majin Buu and Pikkon. _**

**Pikkon caught up to Buu with a single movement. Buu lay on the ground bleeding from his head wound, though it was healing quickly. Buu looked up at Pikkon, his would be judge, jury and executioner. "He… ..ha-ha-ha-ha-he-he-ha-ha….." "What's so humorous? Finally excepting defeat? I hope you've enjoyed your stay at HFIL, because this attack will be the end of you and Broly. Two for the price of one." Pikkon smiled a smug grin as he raised up his fist, channeling all the destructive forces he could muster into his final blow. "Hyaaaaahhhh!" Pikkon brought his fist down with speed breaking the sound barrier, resulting in a little "pop". It would have been the end of Buu, or at least heavily damaged him…if it haden't have been met with Buu's own open palm. "What?" Pikkon was socked, and he could feel something stirring in Buu. Majin Buu's fist closed in on Pikkon's. Buu looked Pikkon dead in the eye and said "My turn." With a roar that shook the foundations of HFIL, Majin Buu exploded with raw power, enveloping Pikkon within the blast. The sky warped and changed color, alternating in shades of green and blue as the colors warped down into the brilliant light that shone on the ground. Pikkon awoke, he hurt everywhere, except his left leg, which he couldn't feel at all. He guess from where e had been that he had been blasted nearly thirty feet, but still close enough to look in horror at the monster walking towards him. Majin Buu had changed completely, he was nearly four times his original size, but it was not the muscles rippling with energy, nor was it the power Pikkon sensed coming from Buu now, heating the very air with the flames of excessive power leaking out, it was those pitch black eyes. It was that beastly sneer, pulled back as if Buu was in pain, or holding back some unfathomable rage. Before Pikkon could even blink, Buu roared and charged at him, grabbing his neck while hitting him greater force and speed than a bullet train. "HA! AH! HA! HA! I SLOWED DOWN AT THE LAST SECOND, SO YOUR HEAD WOULDN'T BREAK OFF! HA! HAA! HA! HA! HA! WITNESS THE REBIRTH…OF THE MIGHTIEST MAJIN!" The silence that followed after was interrupted by a spear running Buu from top to bottom. Buu looked up, the spear parting his flesh as he did so, and he saw what could only be a Kai with long silver hair. "You will have to deal with me, monster!" Kibito Kai raised and spread his arms wide, and out of thin air, summoned one thousand swords. "Pikkon!" Kibito Kai shouted downwards, making sure the hero was still able to move. He was answered by Pikkon blasting off Buu's arm, freeing himself. He managed to get ten feet before collapsing_. "Damn! I'm going to have to aim carefully!" _"Take this!" Kibito Kai flung his arms downward, and the swords fell on Buu like rain, but Buu didn't make a move, and enjoyed the gentle shower. As the last word fell, the entire area behind Pikkon was littered with swords, but no are more than Buu, who stood looking like a reverse porcupine, and laughing like a mad hyena. Kibito Kai landed near Pikkon, and gently lifted the hero in his arms. "It's not over yet." he said softly, causing Buu to cease his laughter. The Kai's eyes light up with white light, and the swords all exploded with powerful force. The sky light up with the tower of flames that shot up.**

**Kibito Kai flew off. He knew that he could not hope to defeat Broly, let only even Buu, but all he needed to do was to keep him from absorbing anymore villains, and keep him occupied until Goku and his friends arrived. What was not part of his plans was Buu transmitting right beside him and checking him in the stomach with his left fist, then forming a ball of energy with his right, then eradicating both he and Pikkon with it. As the dust cleared Broly laughed at how pathetic his opponents had been. That same vicious, uncaring, soulless laugh that Broly had. "SCUM DIE LIKE SCUM!" Buu turned towards the west, towards the cells, towards even greater power. "I WILL BE A GOD!"**

**_Location: Earth, Kami's Lookout._**

**Old Kai feel to his knees, the earth's mightiest warriors rushing to him, Krillin helping him to his feet. "You okay, Old Kai?" the noseless warrior asked him. "We have to go now! Kibito Kai just contacted me from Yemma's office…he's dead now, Pikkon is gone forever, and npw Majin Buu ahs absorbed Broly….and obtained his power….this could be the end of existence…Goku.." with tears in his eyes the ancient Kai looked at the hero who had saved the earth, other planets, and even the universe many times. "Goku…save us."**

**Ch. 4 End.**


	5. Chapter 5 Worst! Thursday! Ever!

**_Location: Earth, Kami's lookout._**

**Old Kai gathered himself, folding his hands together as if in prayer. "Kibito Kai is sending them now." Old Kai's hands began to glow with radiant light. "Here, take these, put them on, and get the hell to HFIL!" Old Kai threw two earrings, small golden orbs with chains attached. Goku caught them. "Vegeta, I kn-" "Oh shut the fuck up and give me an earring, Kakarot!" Vegeta didn't wan't to ever again fuse with Kakarot, but he knew he had no choice. They had to fuse and leave now. Goku tossed one of the eaarings, clipping one to his right ear, Vegeta caught the other, clipping it to his left. Looking at each other with smirks, the two saiyan glowed with heavenly light. The rose off the ground and slammed into each other. When the blinding light subsided, and vision returned, Kami's lookout bore witness to the second birth of Vegito. "It's chilly up here." the fused saiyan said as he zipped up the coat Vegeta had worn, his clothes a mix of Vegeta's casual clothing and Goku's orange gi. "Trunks, Goten, now." Goten and Trunks had come along as well when the Old Kai went to earth to gather its warriors. It had been some time since they fused, but they had gotten much stronger since they were children. They were young men now, ready to fight with all their power. "You got it dad!" Trunks said reassuringly. "You ready, Goten?" "Born ready, mah brotha!" replied the second son of Goku. Running off the to the side, they took the stance, remembering it as if it had been yesterday.**

**"Fuuuuuuuu-SION-HA!"**

**"Fuuuuuuuu-SION-HA!"**

**Golden light enveloped the sky, signaling the return of the youngest Z Warrior. "All right!" Gotenks shouted in delight as he sent a flurry of kicks and punches into the air. Piccolo threw down his weighted clothing. "Let's go!" Vegito placed his hand on Piccolo, with Gotenks rushing over to meet his other hand. "Take care of earth while we're gone, Gohan. "Hugh? No way!" Gohan took off his glasses, crushing them. He didn't need them. He threw aside all notions of holding back. Raising his left fist towards his fused father, his power grew. His hair whipped back as golden light enveloped him. Gohan reached further into his untapped power and rage as his bio-electricity seethed out of him. The ground cracked and tore apart as his Super Saiyan 2 aura shown almost as bright as it did that so many years ago. "Not….done…yet!" Gohan lowered his stance, bending his knees as he dug for it, the personification of his power and his rage. "!" Vegito and Piccolo looked on with smiles and pride. _"That's it Gohan, bring it back, your true self." _Piccolo though to himself. _"Get rid of the scholar you think you are, and bring back that wild boy you know you are!" _With one final push, Gohans power level peaked, and broke through all of his barriers, the power Old Kai had brought out of him had not been lost after all. "Gohan's aura, now clear white, eased back inside of him. Gone was the aura of gold, but Gohan was never stronger than in this form. Pushing his black hair back, Gohan took his place beside his fused father. "Don't worry, Old Kai, we won't fail you." "I hope you don't my boy. I pray you don't." Piccolo, Gotenks and Gohan grabbed onto Vegito, and in a flash, they were gone. They went off to fight the end of all life, the end of everything. "I hope that they will be alright." Dende, Guardian of the Earth said. "Well my boy, look at it like this, you've been on one hell of a wining streak. Let's hope it lasts for at lest one more game." Dende walked up to the Old Kai, placing his hand on his back. "Poker?" "Sure." the Old Kai laughed. "If the universe comes to an end, at least I can rob you of everything you got before it does, young Guardian, he-he!"**

**_Location: HFIL_**

**Super Buu strolled casually towards the cells filled with his bountiful harvest. "Fire, fire, fire!" The ogre guards shouted, and they unloaded their regulators towards Buu, but he only snatched them out of thin air with his incredible speed, and he would have played with them just a little longer, but he had a deadline, and time was wasting. Assuming Broly's charging stance, Buu roared and burst forwards, hundreds of small but powerful energy spheres bursting from the lagers sphere around him. Truly, this saiyan he had absorbed was too much, in both good and bad ways. He power had no end to it, _but it had no end to it._ "URAAAAGHHH!" Broly screamed has he spun around and fired off thousands more blasts from his sphere. The small front line of ogres was gone, along with most of the surrounding scenery. "Yes…..getting stonger…ungh….hrrgh…power…MORE POWER!" Buu rushed into the middle of the pathway of cells. Villains to his left, and villains to his right. Still in motion he flung his right arm back, and let loose a large, green energy sphere, Broly's signature attack. It raced forwards, towards the main hall where the remaining ogres had gathered. With a vast explosion, the hallway dissapeard into fire, killing all inside. "NO MORE…NO MORE SCUM! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Buu turned to his left. "YES…YOU FIRST!" Buu rushed towards the cell and ripped off it bars with one hand. Cell was to be the first one he absorbed. "YOU WILL BE A PART OF THE ULTIMATE KILLING MACHINE!" But be before he could grab Cell, he rushed towards him, wrapping his arms around him, putting up a strong barrier. A massive, pink super kamehameha struck Cell's cell from above, like the fury of a god striking the wicked. As the dust cleared, Buu looked up. He didn't have the ability to feel energy other than his own, but he knew who it was that dared to attack him. "I WAS WONDERING WHEN YOU WOULD SHOW UP…..YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!"**

**Eighty feet above Majin buu was…Majin Buu. His chubby, gloved hands still in the final pose of the kamehameha wave, the fat Buu addressed his healthier looking counterpart. "Me no like you, Mr. Roid-rage! Me stop you dead, until friends get here and make you worm poo!" "Anger building in him, Super Buu addressed him back. "I SEE YOUR GRAMMER IS AS BAD AS EVER, YOU WASTE OF SPACE! TO THINK WE WERE EVER ONE BEING I WILL NEVER FORGIVE!" Super Buu hugged Cell tight as the android who nearly destroyed an entie solar system was absorbed into Super Buu. "YES! YES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YOU WILL DIE, YOU FAT PICE OF SHIT! I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T COME BACK THIS TIME! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT!" Super Buu charged up his power to it's fullest, Broly's power seething through every muscle and cell, and speaking of Cell, his coccon had just finished forming around him. Outside Buu's face gained dark purple bars at the ends of his cheeks, his nails grew longer and turned black, while black spots popped up everywhere. Inside, miniature ooze Buus dug into the cocoon, ripping of every last regulator disk. With the last one off, Super Buu's power grew, but Buu wasn't after Cell for his power level, just his fightin techniques and abilities. "NOW WE-" Super Buu ducked as a beam of golden light early singed his nose off. He felt them, Cell's ability to sense power levels had kicked in. He turned to his right. "YOU! I REMEMBER YOU!"**

**"Gee, glad to be remembered, said two voices at the same time. Vegito landed a few meters from Super Buu, with Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan right behind him. "DUH-DUH-DUH-DAH! The Mac-daddy of Justice is here!" said Gotenks, striking a pose, indicating that the boys still had some of their old humor to them. Super buu pointed a bulky finger towards Gotenks. "I REMEMBER YOU AS WELL, YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU DIE FIRST!" Gotenks reared back in fear. "Uhaaaggh! Br-bring it on, big guy!" Vegito shook his head is embarrassment. "So I see you've absorbed Cell as well as Broly, eh, Majin Buu?" Piccolo addressed his large opponent. "Hey! He no Majin buu! Imma Majin Buu!" said the plump Buu as he landed next to the heroes. "Buu so glad to he his friends!" "Hey Buu, ab-" Vegito's sentence stopped as he placed his arms up and erected a barrier, while going Super Saiyan 2, as Super Buu let loose a final flash in the span of a second, as HFIL was filled with golden light. Super Buu's final flash pushed the barrier back and into to sky, as blobs of pink flesh Burst from his back, racing into the various cells behind him. The blobs found their targets, and rushed back to their master. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! YES! Y-" Buu's laughter was short lived as three super kamehamehas and what could only be Piccolo's hell grenade burst from the barrier and quickly destroyed all of the cells to his right and left, engulfing most of the pink blobs with them. "NOOOOOOO!" The five remaining blobs rushed back into Super Buu, his inner Buus confirming his fears. "DAMMIT! ONLY KING COLD, RECOOME, NAPPA, RADITZ, AND…GULDO? AH SHIT!"**

**Ch. 5 End.**


	6. Chapter 6 I AM A GOD!

**_Location: Inside Super Buu's mind._**

**"No! No! No! No! No! No! Wait…memories…flooding in!" shouted the inner Buus, holding their heads back as information rushed into them from the five coccons. Nothing important from King Cold, nor Nappa, nor Raditz, nor Recoome, save for a few worthless moves. But Guldo, his small, green pudgy teammate, with his pathetic power level and ugly appearance…his abilities made Buu almost cry. "Yes, the Buu's said with the vilest intentions seething from their tongues."**

**_Location: Outside, HFIL_**

**Super Buu stood tall as curving horns sprouted from his head, as his skin became lumpy and green, as Ginyu Force armor covered his upper body, and a tail sprouted from his lower back, and his power level grew ever more. "GENTLEMEN!" he addressed his opponents as he stopped energy flowing into his final flash, the beam of destruction fading into oblivion. Vegito let his shield down, and spoke back to Super Buu. "So, what do you have to say, Buu? Are you going to give up? I thought you'd have bigger balls this time around?" Super Buu let it slide. How could mere insects hope to insult the divine. "GENTLEMEN, I'M SURE YOU ALL CAME HERE….UGH…..TO TO BATTLE WITH ME BUT, I'M AFRAID THE POWER OF A FEW SAIYANS AND A NAMEK, ARE NOTHING TO …..a god." Super Buu drew in air into his lungs, making them double in size. Before Gohan could remember what Super Buu was up to, he froze. They all froze. Time itself froze. Nothing in HFIL moved. The wind ceased to blow, the sky grew dark as if someone hit pause to fast, and it warped reality itself. Super Buu floated ever casually towards them. Guldo's ability was unbelievably impressive. The ability to temporarily halt the flow of time is something akin to god-hood, but the poor fool was held back his otherwise unimpressive power level and own physical limitations. But his ability….combined with Super Buu's power level….he had obtained god-hood. It was as if Guldo had been created solely for this one single purpose…to help Buu become a true god. Guldo's ability required the holding of one's breath, but that did not other Buu in the slightest. He had no need of air, but he could hold it however long he wished. He stood there, face to face with Vegito, the one who had caused him so much humiliation and pain. _"NOW…YES….I'LL DO THAT."_ Super buu brought his arms together, crossing over his chest. His energy fluctuated as his form warped and stretched to his left. It was the multi-form technique, courtesy of Cell, by way of Tien. The perfect copy of Super Buu looked at him, smiled, then vanished with an instant transmission.**

**_Location: Earth, three seconds later._**

**It seemed that Guldo's ability, quite fortunately in this circumstance apparently only affected one single plain of reality, as the world of the living, the "normal" universe went on as if nothing had happened at all. Super Buu looked down at the world. The world he, like no other before him, had managed to actually destroy. And the funniest part of it, when he destroyed it…it was just for fun. "_NOW…NOW….NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" _Super Buu flew towards the planet with speed transcending sound and light as he broke the sound barrier no less than twelve times. "NOW…..WEST CITY…..THERE….GOKU'S LITTLE ABODE…THERE….." Super Buu vanished from his landing point, e hadn't gotten a good look at it, but it was a city park from his brief examination before hitting the ground, causing a massive crater, killing all the little innocent people.**

**_Location: Kami's lookout._**

**Old Kai, Dende, and Mr. Popo left their game of poker, they walked what they knew would be their final steps in this world. They would at least great their guest. There he stood as they walked outside. Tall, green, evil looking, hatred and malice reeking from his very existence. But it was not his own appearance that caused Dende to fall to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably, it was the two pools of blood forming beneath his hands, for in each lumpy, green fist, clenched the head of a woman, The right head had black hair, with faint streaks of grey, while the left held sky blue hair between it's fingers. "I WANTED TO DO A LITTLE GIFT SHOPPING BEFORE I SAID MY GOODBYES, GOOD SIRS. HA-HA-HA-HA!" Super Buu floated up into the air as he tossed the head of Chi-Chi into the air, catching it with his left, making the two heads knock against each other like some demented Newton's Cradle. "NOW PLANET EARTH, I SAY GOODBYE, FARWELL, AND GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE!" Super Buu pointed his right index finger towards the sky, his silhouette outlined by the sun's rays, but quickly his from was lost as a giant sphere of purple energy eclipsed the sun, a death ball to end all death balls, it grew and grew thanks to Broly's power. "DIE." Buu's finger jutted downward and the ball dropped with surprising speed. It collided with Kami's lookout, and fell straight down, destroying Korrin's tower as it went. It soon met the Earth's surface, which quickly disintegrated as the ball fell ever deeper and deeper. Buu gave a finger middle finger as he formed a protective sphere around the severed heads of Chi-Chi and Bulma, the wives of the saiyans who had caused him so much grief in the past. Buu watched the planet burst with fire so great it pierced the atmosphere. It was space, so Buu couldn't hear anything, but the visual was always enough. He had destroyed dozens of worlds, and each time, he stayed to enjoy his work before going off the destroy another. The bright flashes of yellow and orange, with streaks of red…it was like a painting in motion, with Super Buu as it's artist. The planet gave one final inaudible groan as it collapsed within itself, then exploded. A bright flash of yellow and orange….then nothing….silence…clam. "TIME TO GO AND SHOW MY FRINEDS WHAT WONDERFUL GIFTS I GOT FOR THEM!" Super Buu vanished, reappearing back in HFIL, next to his originator. "3.….2" the copy said as the he handed the original the two heads and phased back into his rightful place, replenishing his strength back to full. Holding the severed heads, one in each hand, Super Buu said "3". Time was released from it's hold, as the warriors from earth took in Super Buu, tears filling Vegito's, Gotenk's, and Gohan's eyes. "SORRY FELLAS, BUT THE LADIES TOLD ME TO GO _A HEAD _AND TELL YOU THAT I BLEW UP THE EARTH." Vegito's hair shot out, growing nearly six times it's original length as his power quadrupled instantly. Vegito had reached Super Saiyan 3. "OH MY, A SUPER SAIYAN 3! HA! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU WERE A SUPER SAIYAN 4 OR WHATEVER YOU'D LIKE. THAT DOESN'T CHANGE TH FACT YOU WILL ALL DIE HERE, THEN UP THERE." Super Buu mocked and pointed upwards as Gotenks followed his father's motion and ascended to the third state of a Super Saiyan, his power raging like never before. Gohan was in a similar mood, tears falling as his power rose. "Monster! Monster!" Piccolo cried, his home now gone again, Dende along with it.**

**"OH POOR, LITTLE, PICCOLO, I AM NO MONSTER. I! AM! A GOD!"**

**Ch. 6 End.**


	7. Chapter 7 God Killer

**Location: HFIL**

**"I AM A GOD!" Super Buu laughed. "BUT A GOD WHO IS STILL VERY…HUNGRY." Super Buu nearly lost his breath as Vegito's fist nearly caved in his skull. Buu's warped face enjoyed the look of terror on his face, the sorry, the anger, the pain. _"GOODBYE, SAIYANS! HELLO DESSERT!" _**

**In the final moments of the battle that never would truly be, Super Buu, a god who controlled time, split himself into a four bodies. Each body positioned themselves before a hero, save for Buu. They're bodies warped and fell on the heroes like a wave, concealing them behind green flesh. When Super Buu was certain they were secure, he let loose his held in breath, but not before spitting out a few regulators for the heroes, especially for Vegito. For if not for his ability to stop time, he would very well have been the one to kill Super Buu, but this was not the case at hand. Four regulators slid into the cranium of Vegito, ensuring the hero's total submission and complete defeat, and one into the backs of Piccolo, Gohan, and Gotenks. The breath was released, time continued. The three heroes struggled, but were over powered and absorbed into the blobs in mere moments. Vegito, however was absorbed without complaint. "THAT'S A GOOD LITTLE SAIYAN!" Super Buu descended upon Vegito as the three other blobs of green flesh pounced on him, forming one massive pile as Majin Buu looked on in horror, his eyes wide open in shock.**

**"Buu's…friends…gone…." Tears fell onto soft, plumpy cheeks as the pile of green flesh shot upward, reforming into the most powerful warrior to ever exist. It stopped at nearly six feet, three inches, as the rest of the body formed. Legs….arms…..feet…fists….head. From the green flesh, the jacket and Vegito had worn, warped into existence, covering rippling green muscles. The leggings and boots and belt that Broly had worn still remained, but his vambraces were gone, as the sectioned, pinkish-red portions of Piccolo's arms took their place. The green skin remained, but became smoother, harder looking, perhaps thanks to Piccolo. The tail that Nappa and Raditz had retrieved remained as well, swinging back in forth. Super Buu's tentacle-like protrusion on the top of his head nearly extended his feet as something new popped out of Super Buu's head, ears. Newly formed fingers carefully caressed them as the new Super Buu spoke. "Oh, Vegito, they're perfect! You shouldn't have." A vicious smirk appeared on Super Buu's face as he turned looked over to his considerably weaker counter part. Super Buu raised a hand, and with a flash of white light, the fat Buu was gone, nothing but a crater going back for nearly a mile was left. "Now, now, no reason to _Buu_-hoo over everything….ha….ha-ha! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH-HA-HA! YES! This is delicious! Super Buu looked at his hands. "I could crush solar systems with these fists!" Super Buu brought his mighty fists down and powered up. Humongous streaks of white lightening nearly consumed Buu, but they did not hurt him, as they came from him. Aura of the most heavenly white busted from him as his power warped the very air around him, streaks of black appearing as reality broke and bent around him. "! HA! HA! HA! !"**

**_Location: King Yemma's Office. _**

**Skinny ogres in nice suits ran in terror, weeping and collapsing wherever they felt like it. King Yemma poured himself a drink in a large shot glass, and Kibito Kai a smaller drink. "I've held this position as judge over the dead and the damned for millennia. To think how many souls have passed before my eyes makes me….." King Yemma downed his drink, not bothering to finish his sentence. Kibito Kai didn't bother the matter either. He downed his glass and set it gently down on King Yemma's desk, which he stood on. "He's coming here…..he'll destroy this place, erase me from existence, kill you, then wait to erase you from existence. Your men here will most likely meet the same fate." Kibito Kai held his clenched fist into the air, as King Yemma responded in king with the final bro-fist. "He's here! He's here! Oh, god, we're all gonna fucking die! Game over man! Game ov-" the screaming ogre fell to the ground as a little ghost Buu rammed into him, and blew him up, taking a few other unfortunate ogres with them. "Oh how I missed this power of Gotenks'! Nothing like seeing your prey run in fear, running from the inevitable. Super Buu strolled in, walking calmly and coolly into the center of the large room. He stopped dead center, then he attacked. From the sides and back of his head, three new faces grew. They opened their mouths wide, and released massive, golden beams of energy. Wiping out everything to Buu's left, right, and deviating everything behind him for some distance. "Well now, gentlemen, now that it's just us "gods" I'd like to ask you if it would be alright if I came over there and killed you. Don't bother answering, I'll do it anyway! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"**

**"So I see you've become even more dark, twisted, and mad with your new found power, eh Majin Buu?" King Yemma said, glaring at his executioner. "Mad with power? How about mad with _the _power!" Super Buu roared. "You've sat your jolly, red, fat ass down on that seat since time immemorial, haven't you? You've sat behind your desk of…mahogany….." Super Buu took a closer look as he floated upwards to his victims. "and you've jusdges the _wicked _and the _righteous_ in the afterlife, of course not lifting a single finger to help those in the world of the living. Hypocrite!" Super Buu landed with a _thud_ on the finished wood of King Yemma's desk, which showed not a single sign of wear or deterioration. "You've sat by and watched rape, murder, and genocide for millennia, and done nothing about it, but called beings like me _evil_. Hugh! You and the Kais are far from gods as you can get! You have….well…_had _great power, but you did jack shit with it!" Buu grew a massive and monstrous grin on his face. "Now _ME _on the other hand…I've attained the power I have now by killing and absorbing everyone who gotten in my way. I've always done what was expected of me! And now…..I'll do what's expected of me right now." Super Buu craned his neck so his eyes fell on Kibito Kai, who stood silent and fearless, ready for his fate.**

**"You're right Buu. We called ourselves gods and placed ourselves far above everyone else…judging those for doing what we could have and should have stopped. This is the price for our arrogance. So be it. Goodbye King Yemma." Kibito Kai smiled as tears ran down his face. "Goodbye, my friend." King Yemma said back, doing his best to hold back any emotion. Super Buu's right arms shot forward, extending all the way over to Kibito Kai like a spear, and severed the Kai's head from his body. There was no sound as the body evaporated away into nothingness. As his arm shot back into regular length, Super Buu addressed the last person before him. "Oh now, don't worry, King Yemma, if nothingness s a place we're everything ends up, he'll sure to have lots of company, WITH YOU JOINING HIM!" Super Buu disappeared, leaving where he was a vast crater, reappearing behind King Yemma's chair, a large hole behind him. He had burst through King Yemma, like Goku had with King Piccolo. King Yemma howled in pain as he gargled up gallons of blood. He fell to his knees on the floor, then fell face down, dead. Super Buu licked the blood off of his face with his long tongue, enjoying the taste of iron and a few chunks of lung on his face. "Now…..we wait." Super Buu turned around, and jutted his arm straight forward, his palm at a ninety degree angle, towards open air. Within a minute, King Yemma appeared again, whole, uninjured, with a halo adorning his head. No sooner than he had appeared, the judge of the dead vanished within a giant ball of light, ending him forever. "A few hundred down, billions more to go! HA! HA! HA! HAAA!" Super Buu shot up burst out of King Yemma's castle, forming a massive ball of energy, then dropping it onto the ancient castle, erasing it from existence.**

**_Location: East Galaxy_**

**Super Buu reappeared from hyper space, near the edge of the East Galaxy. He cracked his neck…his eyes dulled and low. He was bored, and slightly concerned. He has realized something when he was massacring the residents of heaven. There was nothing left. After he killed everyone, if managed to destroy everything…..what would be left? Buu would live forever, and his power would make sure those he absorbed would live forever as well. _"Quite the predicament…wait…..YES! I'll do that…why not? Eternal fun! Eternal pain! But first….a test." _Super Buu faced the East Galaxy…light years upon light years of stars and planets. Dozens of solar systems, filled with life. They needed to die." Super Buu put his hands to his side, one palm on top of the other, as a tiny white ball of light formed…then grew. When Super Buu shot it off, it the ball with forms the base of the kamehameha was thousands of times larger than the biggest sun Buu had ever seen. Buu was beginning to feel a bit weasy, but it was a good feeling, the kind that made his mouth water. Tiny droplets of saliva floated out of Buu's mouth, floating in space for only moments before burning on the star that Buu had created, mere inches from his face. Buu had to turn away, his body nearly igniting, until he put up a barrier, but still, the light was blinding. _"MAGIFICENT! THIS DESERVES A NAME! HOW ABOUT…WHITE DWARF BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" _Nearly transcending light itself, the ball vanished. Buu counted the seconds as the galaxy before him lit up like a Christmas tree. White light…then blackness taking over. As if someone screwed out the light bulbs one by one. Super Buu gave a mock salute, thanking the billions of life forms for dying so well. He vanished, reappearing on a lush, blue-green planet. "Ah!" Super Buu exclaimed as he breath in deeply. "So this is Namek!"**

**Ch. 7 End.**


	8. Chapter 8 God Buu

**Super Buu strolled around the small island of blue-green grass, surrounded by light green water. He observed the trees, and the sky, and the beautiful clam of the Namek atmosphere. That all had to change. "Namek…I feel like I'm home!" Super buu shouted aloud as he spread his arms wide, the sun warming his green skin. Super Buu suddenly lurched over, his strength waning ever so slightly. "Ah…..Gotenks' fusion must have worn off. But no matter, I don't even need him anyway, but the small amounts the boys give me is well appreciated enough. But….wait…."**

**_Location: Inside Buu's mind_**

**Two Super Buu's emerged out of the slime that surrounded the captures warriors. The strolled over to the now separate Trunks and Goten, snugly encased in their own cocoons. The Buu in front of Trunks pulled his body from his fleshy prison, Trunk's unconscious body hanging like a rag doll as the Buu jumped over to his commerade. The Buu ripped and stretched the hole open wide, wide enough for his fellow clone to stuff Trunks in beside his friend, as a third Buu emerged out of the ooze, and speed over to Vegito's coccoon. Vegito, it was thanks to his power that Broly's maddening power was finally equalized. Buu was taking a bit of a risk, but he was already the most powerful being alive, if things went bad, it did not matter. The ooze Buu's hands slipped into the cocoon, his pudgy fingers finding Vegito's ears easily, and the earrings moments later. They came off without a sound, without reprise. "Heh." the Buu laughed as he speed to were his brothers were, as they held the cocoon, ready for what was to be done. The Buu clone snapped one earring onto Goten's left ear and one onto Trunks' right. Their bodies erupted with light, nearly blinded the three Buus, as the cocoon threatened to burst, but it held as two became one for all time.**

**_Location: Outside_**

**Super Buu chuckled as his power rose beyond what is was before.**

**"Yes! Yes! Most impressive! Let me give you a name, my precious little slave. How about….Truten? Troten? Ah, it doesn't matter. The Potara earrings have restored my power and _then_ some! ….NOW!" Super Buu leaped nearly thirty feet into the air, then disappeared miles and miles of land passing beneath him in seconds as he arrived at his destination, a Namek village. The green men and children ran in fear, reliving horrors of years past yet again. Buu's keen eyes scanned the panicking village, searching for the…. "VILLAGE ELDER!" Buu had spotted him, rushing a group of young Namekians out of the village. "I found you!" Super Buu soared downward, grabbing the elder and holding him hundreds of feet in the air, his hand around his neck. "The Dragon Balls, were are they?" "I will never tell you, monster! I can sense the evil in you! And….good…Goku? You monster! What have you-" "That's enough of your bitching, I was just asking to be polite." Super Buu's skin burst outward, ensnaring the elderly Namekian, his being absorbing into Super Buu. His power level was less than pathetic, but it wasn't his power Buu wanted, it was his memory. Buu's own mental prowess easily overtook the Elder's, crushing it, spreading it out like a child opening a new puzzle box. Searching for the memories that counted took mere moments. The dragon balls lied in seven of the villages around the planet, all of them mere miles from each other. "The Nameks….so neighborly." Super Buu formed a small sphere of energy, and vanished as the tiny sphere met the ground, and reduced the village, and most everything around it for miles into dust.**

**Across seven villages Super Buu appeared. He grabbed the dragon balls with no effort, and left the villages smoldering craters.**

**_Location: A tall rock formation on a small island._**

**Super Buu spoke the words needed to summon Porunga, the original dragon. The true Namekian language poured sweetly from Buu's lips, courtesy of the elder Namekian he absorbed. The sky light up as if a sun was being born, the light solidifying into a humanoid dragon creature, a large, muscular body slimming down into a long tail.**

**"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, KNOW THAT YOU WILL BE BESSED WITH THREE WISHES. SPEAK, AND I SHALL GRANT THEM IF POSSIBLE."**

**Super Buu looked up at the titan, ginning with delight. "Dragon! My first wish is for the planet Earth to be recreated! My second wish is that everyone who died thanks to my glorious good-bye present to be restored! And my third wish….I wish to know if there is anyone stronger than me!"**

**Moments past, nothing but the humming of the dragon balls and the rustling of the wind disturbed the silence. "IT IS DONE. THE EARTH IS RESTORED, AND IT'S PEOPLE WITH IT." The dragon looked down at Buu. "AS FOR YOUR THIRD WISH….I DO NOT KNOW IF THERE IS ANYONE STRONGER THAN YOURSELF, FOR I DO KNOT KNOW EVERYTHING, I CANNOT DO EVERYTHING. YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF, EVIL ONE. FARWELL." The dragon erupted with golden light as his form dispersed and shrunk back into the dragon balls, which rose up into the sky, and shot off into various directions, vanishing into the skyline. "Not even the dragons know everything…..IS THERE NO ONE LEFT TO FIGHT ME? IS NOTHING LEFT BUT TO KILL EVERYONE? WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT!" Super Buu brought his foot down, causing the rock formation to crumble, into the ground, with Buu still standing where he was. "Nothing left…nothing but wasting my time-" Buu's face stretched and creased into a face so horrifying, it cannot be described. "Yeeessss…tiiiiiiiiime." Laughing, he spun, searching for it….. "THERE!" Buu vanished, reappearing before a newly spawned Earth.**

**"_Oh Earth, I'll get to have fun all over again, destroying you all over again…in another time of course." _Super Buu breached the atmosphere milliseconds later, hitting what must have been an ocean with full force, sending a tower of water shooting into the sky for nearly a half mile. Buu emerged from the calming water, rising slowly. It didn't take long to find West City again, or to find the residence of one Bulma Briefs, enter the compound, absorb her, her father, and destroy her ditsy mother again in the span of a few seconds. Splitting into seven copies of himself, Super Buu sent off his copies to go and have some fun. "My friends, we say good-bye once again to this planet, and you shall send our fond farewells to everyone across the globe! Go forth, kill, have fun! But not too much fun, mind you. Don't pull of any major attacks, especially towards the planet. If this planet gets destroyed before I'm finished, we're not going to be able to have any fun!" And make sure to prepare yourselves should the moon become full. Should you transform, your power will increase ten fold, but we're vastly different from saiyans, so be careful none the less. His weaker clones assured himself and each other to hold back as they committed genocide. "Good. Now enjoy your destruction, as I attempt something we rarely do…construction." His words drew forth mocking "Ooooohhsss" from his clones s they burst from out of the building, sending death from above like rain. As the compound shook, Super Buu set to work, using the shear genius of Bulma and her father, he set about construction on what he needed to create to have more fun, a time machine. The same kind that Trunks had used when he traveled back from his own timelene to stop Goku from dying. _"Poor fool." _Buu thought to himself as the shaking lessened and the screams stopped. _"He left this earth believe it be be safe. How I wish I could…yes…" _**

**As the days and weeks passed, the earth grew dark. Cities were reduced to nothingness, and all that was green and good burnt away in the fires of destruction. From the deepest canyon to the tallest mountain, Buu's tearful farewell was delivered to the people. As night befell West City one rainy night, the seven multi form clones of Super Buu landed before the compound and strolled right in. They walked into the kitchen, finding Super Buu leaning back on a chair, eating a huge piece of chocolate. "Where did that come from?" a clone asked. "I think this was part of the couch.." Super Buu said after swallowing the whole thing. "Now! I hope you boys had fun while you were away. I hope you met nice people?" "I met some kind of android in a village covered in snow, I think his name was '_Eighter'_ or something. Goku doesn't remember him that well." said a clone who stepped forward, turned around, and sat down on Buu, vanishing as he melded back into one being. Another Buu strolled forward. "I did the proper thing and went back to Kami's lookout. I killed the Old Kai and Dende. Man, you should have seen their faces….well, before I ripped them off! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The other Buu's joined in laughing. "Needless to say, I destroyed Kami's lookout, then Korrin's tower. That pudgy swordsman pissed his pants when he saw me, and Korrin didn't fair much better. I turned them into chocolate and ate them." "Nicely done." siad Super Buu, resting his head on his left fist, elbow on the table. The clone stepped forward and turned, melding with Super Buu as he sat down. The rest of the clones shared similar stories. One killed Master Roshi, poetically using the kamehameha wave to wipe him and Kami house off of the earth. Two of them paid visits to Krillin's house. Krillen went down like the bug he was, and at least Androids 16, 17, and the dear 18 went down trying. The rest shard their stories of genocide and destruction, eventually meeting some of Goku's friends along the way, then killing them. Then the seventh clone, the last one left, shared his story. "I paid a visit to Goku's abode, don't you know. I said I need some help. The Ox King was kind enough to lend me a hand…and the rest of his arm….and body…AS I TORE HIM TO FUCKING PIECES! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" When the clone regained his composure, he continued. "Of course, poor, poor Chi-Chi was all distraught about seeing her father be dismembered in front of her, so I…_comforted_ her. I gave the whole sex thing a try, but she was crying, and screaming, and yelling….and I just couldn't get into it,…so I ripped her in half and ate her. Ha." "So, you would have given that nice little candy bar a rich, creamy filling?" laughed Super Buu. "Yes, I suppose so." said the final clone. "But as I said, sex…mating…whatever you'd wish to call it…it's not for a being such as we. It is a basic desire for far weaker and far lower life forms than us. And a god should never lower himself to such a disgraceful position." "Agreed." said Super Buu, as the clone turned, at down, and vanished back to where he came, restoring Super Buu's power back to full. "Time to go then."**

**Super Buu strolled outside, taking some odd enjoyment in the rain. He reached into his coat pocket, retrieving a small, white cylinder with a button on top. He pressed down on it and tossed t to the ground. It exploded with a loud "POOF!" White smoke burst out, and something took shape behind it. The smoke cleared, and there it stood, shining and golden, even in the dim light the moon gave off. The rain glistened against its cold metallic surface as Buu popped open the dome-like hatch on top and stepped inside. He closed the hatch, and powered the machine up. It whirred to life, lighting up inside as dozens of buttons and screens lit up. Punching in calculations, Super Buu's time machine vanished, taking Super Buu, the greatest source of death and destruction the universe had ever seen with him. Super Buu set off to kill countless billions all over again. If if possible, he would destroy time itself if he could. Countless time lines would face the wrath of the destroyer of gods, murderer of countless innocents. The God Buu.**

**The End ?**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot thank all of you who have read this from start to ****finish. I wrote this as a tribute to every single great villain, who was denied their rightful victory, just so that the "good guys" could win. Hey Vigor, maybe in his travels, God Buu could find a way to cross dimensions...maybe kick yo fan fic's arse.**


	9. Chapter 9 God Possible Ending 1

**The time machine shook and threatened to burst open, exposing Buu to the power of time itself. But it didn't, for he willed it not to. Buu gripped the silver handles on the arm rests he constructed. His own energy powered the time machine. No power source on earth could hope to power it for the trip he was taking. He was not traveling few hundred years back in time. Nor was he traveling a few thousand years. Millions of years were now passing, or in proper terms, rewinding around him. He was going back to met them again. He would face the Supreme Kais of the universe, crush them, and absorb them. Then he would use their power to further help his cause. He would travel to the very beginning, take the power of creation from whatever stood before him, then use it to do as he wished. He would break free of any and all limitations. He would do whatever he wanted. He would be a god in the truest sense.**

**The time recorder, an invention of Buu's own creation on the outside of the machine counted the passage of time to the nearest full year. He was reaching two-million, four-hundred and thirty-three thousand, five-hundred years and rising. "Just a little further now…" Moments passed, then Buu made his move. His might fists let go, and the machine's power cells drained quickly, the swirling colors outside grew dimmer. The whirring and light faded away as the time machine wound down to a halt. Night peered in through the clear top, greeting the traveler. The top pooped open with a hiss as God Buu opened it. It was a calm, cold night as God Buu took his first steps on a world much younger. Be all reasoning, he was still in the exact same spot, only millions of years in the past, the earth much younger, more primordial. Where once stood a destroyed city, a lush, green forest stood in it's place. Trees the size of the skyscrapers Buu had broken like toys blocked the moonlight as best they could, but enough peered down to slightly illuminate Buu's surrounding's Ferns and plants that defied reason and beauty bloomed even in the darkness. "Tranquil, pristine, devoid of human life. I could like it here! Uah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Now!" Buu burst out of the cover of the trees, rising into the sky. "Now…where are you….THERE!" Buu rushed forward, a viscous grin on his face before vanishing.**

**_Location: World of the Kais_**

**"Ah ha! Ya see, _that's _how you get r' done!" the North Supreme Kai laughed. "Catching fish with a pole and a string with a hook at the end! I think I call it…trick killing!" The East Supreme Kai, the youngest of them did his best to laugh. "Heh-heh. I don't know about that, my friend. How about…fishing?" "Dan-gum! Thanks partner!" said the older Kai, patting his younger cohort on the back, nearly knocking him over. But instead of righting himself, he actually fell into the water, motionless. "What? Hey, my boy I didn't hit-" North Supreme Kai fell over as well, his stomach caved in nearly six inches. Before he fell into the water, a large, green arm saved him from drowning in the heavenly river, as another arm pulled East Supreme Kai back onto shore. Their unconscious bodies lay beside each other, East Kai had a wound to match his friends'. "Lucky me, I held back just enough. Any more and I might have burst right through them." God Buu chuckled as he rose his power level and fell upon the two Kais, adding them to the ultimate being, with his power spiking far beyond what it already was. "YES! YES! I HAD FORGOTTEN THIS FEELING!" God Buu screamed as steam erupted from the holes in his head and out from his jacket. His celebration was short lived as the area in which he stood was transformed into a fiery inferno, then crushed with a massive chunk of land, thousands of tons burying Buu. The Grand Supreme, West Supreme, and North Supreme Kais had arrived, but too late. "Dammit! I can't sense East or South anymore! What did that thing do to them?" shouted an angry Southern Supreme Kai, he being the one who threw a small island worth of rock on Buu. "South, look out!" shouted the West Supreme Kai, her warning coming just in time as a stream on energy nearly thirty feet wide barley nicked South's clothes. "I….I don't belive it! What power! Is he a Kai?"**

**A large, green hand appeared from the massive hole in the massive collection of rock and stone. God Buu pulled himself up, dusted of his nice jacket and pants, and turned his attention to the Kais. "GREETINSG, OH MIGHTY GODS OF THE UNIVERSE! MY NAME IS MAJIN BUU, AND THOUGH IT MAY SEEM IMPOSSIBLE, I COME FROM THE FUTURE, AND I'VE JOURNEYED ALL THIS WAY TO TAKE YOUR LIVES!" Buu vanished, causing even the Grand Supreme Kai to open his eyes in shock. To me, my brothers! We must stand together! Sou-" The fat Kai stopped speaking, feeling the presence of some immense evil on his back. God Buu stood there, leaning on the Kai's back, arms crossed. "Now, I'm actually considering not absorbing you, fat man. The last time I did in my time…lets say I put on a few pounds. But I'm sure with the abilities I have now...you shouldn't be too much of a problem. Oh, and one more thing…run." God Buu raised his right arm high into the air. Grand Supreme Kai's eyes opened again in shock and fear as his and his fellow Kais sped away to a safe distance. Pink energy gathered and erupted out of Buu's hand as thousands upon thousands of energy blasts shot up and outwards. He used this attack once before to kill every living human on Earth, the blasts he was using now were far more powerful, but they should not kill the Kais. But they did their purpose, and the Kais being far weaker than him evaded the rain of destruction well, deflecting more blasts as best they could, but they were hit all the same. They got tired, sloppy, and they succumbed to the light. Their smoking bodies fell and crashed into the ground, God Buu standing in the exact same position. He slowly descended, savoring what was to come.**

**As he descended, three globs of green flesh erupted from his back, which reverted to green in coloration, the clothing he wore disappearing slightly. The three giant globs leapt onto the ground, and rushed towards their prey, like jackals after a fresh carcass. They fell upon the Kais without mercy and with hesitation. God Buu landed, turned, and held his arms outwards, ready to become ascend to yet another, even higher plateau. The three globs pounced on God Buu, reverting the warrior into a screaming mass of green flesh, the very ground giving way, reverting the land itself into nothing but a flaming crater. Hours passed, and the crater grew cold, all heat, all life, everything drawn into the black pile of flesh at the very center of it all. The silence of the world was interrupted by an arm busting out of the flesh mound, black and charred. It burst from the side, it was a right arm, rippling with muscle and power, the rest of the body bursting out moments later. Like a baby out of the womb, the new God Buu let out a might scream. The heavens trembled, skies grew dark, and everything grew cold. The ground froze over as joy was erased, as a being of unfathomable new power and ability was born into existence. Buu's body finished forming, his skin lightning some, but still black as night. His original white lower garments returned, complimented by a new, open, dark purple robe with golden outlines. His feet, yes, feet, the first time he had ever had feet, flexed and felt the dirt beneath him. His eyes opened, if they could be called eyes. Black, bottomless pits of darkness took in the frozen wasteland around him. The powers of the Supreme Kais had had an effect not even Buu could have hoped for. His own latent magical abilities set off a chain reaction, like an atom bomb going off.**

**"More." God Buu said. "I…want…more!" God Buu vanished, headed towards his final destination.**

**_Location: the Tree of Life. _**

**On the planet of the Supreme Kais, there exists the oldest living thing in the universe. The Tree of Life. From it, all Kai people are born. It lay in the center of the Supreme planet, the center of all things. Around it now laid the flaming rubble of it's city, the corpses of a thousand dead gods, Buu not even bothering with them. He stood before it, mouth watering. The tree bore fruit, as it always did. Giant apples adorned it. Red as red could be. Those would be Kais in time, of course, only if Buu let them be, which he wouldn't. But those were not what caught his eyes, those were not what he was after. For every hundred or so red apples, there was a single, solitary gold apple. Those would be Supreme Kais in time. Those were special, taking million and millions of years to ripen, fall, and bring a new Supreme god into this world. Every single apple was plucked from it's stem by unseen hands. They rose into the air, subjected to Buu's mental power, like his physical power, unmatched in all creation. Four thousand, five-hundred and ninety-nine apples filled the air above Buu. "PERFECTION IS MINE!" Buu's mouth opened and stretch to horrifying levels. A miniature black hole formed as the apples fell to it. Disappearing as Buu swallowed every last one whole. His stomach acids dissolving each one in milliseconds. When the last bit of the last apple dissolved, time stopped. Reality warped. Things lived and died as Buu witnessed the birth of the universe. There was nothing, not even blackness. There was no color, no smell. He felt nothing, he saw nothing, he was nothing, yet existed all the same. But then, it happened. It came from nowhere. So small, so insignificant. It was smaller than a pebble. It was unlike anything Buu had ever seen. "Hello." a voice spoke to Buu. "Hello." Buu reached out and grabbed the tiny thing. "I'm going to eat you now. You will become a part of me." "I don't suppose that I have a problem with that." the tiny speck answered. God Buu opened his moth wide, then dropped the speck down his throat. He vanished just as the most powerful, massively creative explosion ever erupted from where he had stood.**

**Buu woke up. He looked and saw everything. He thought and new everything. He walked and was everywhere. All was right, in the inverse made of chocolate.**

**God Buu.**

**God Bu.**

**God B.**

**God.**

**End.**

* * *

**Holy shit! I fucking love when ideas just pop into my head! I can't stop myself from puttin shit down like a boss! Like the title suggests, this is only one single possibility. Look forwards to just a little bit more. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 AF? Possible Ending 2

**The time machine shook and threatened to burst open, exposing Buu to the power of time itself. But it didn't, for he willed it not to. Buu gripped the silver handles on the arm rests he constructed. His own energy powered the time machine. No power source on earth could hope to power it for the trip he was taking. He was not traveling few hundred years back in time. Nor was he traveling a few thousand years. Millions of years were now passing, or in proper terms, rewinding around him. He was going back to met them again. He would face the Supreme Kais of the universe, crush them, and absorb them. Then he would use their power to further help his cause. He would travel to the very beginning, take the power of creation from whatever stood before him, then use it to do as he wished. He would break free of any and all limitations. He would do whatever he wanted. He would be a god in the truest sense.**

**The time recorder, an invention of Buu's own creation on the outside of the machine counted the passage of time to the nearest full year. He was reaching two-million, four-hundred and thirty-three thousand, five-hundred years and rising. "Just a little further now…" Moments passed, then Buu made his move. His might fists let go, and the machine's power cells drained quickly, the swirling colors outside grew dimmer. The whirring and light faded away as the time machine wound down to a halt. Night peered in through the clear top, greeting the traveler. The top pooped open with a hiss as God Buu opened it. It was a calm, cold night as God Buu took his first steps on a world much younger. Be all reasoning, he was still in the exact same spot, only millions of years in the past, the earth much younger, more primordial. Where once stood a destroyed city, a lush, green forest stood in it's place. Trees the size of the skyscrapers Buu had broken like toys blocked the moonlight as best they could, but enough peered down to slightly illuminate Buu's surrounding's Ferns and plants that defied reason and beauty bloomed even in the darkness. "Tranquil, pristine, devoid of human life. I could like it here! Uah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Now!" Buu burst out of the cover of the trees, rising into the sky. "Now…where are you….THERE!" Buu rushed forward, a viscous grin on his face before vanishing.**

**_Location: World of the Kais_**

**"Ah ha! Ya see, _that's _how you get r' done!" the North Supreme Kai laughed. "Catching fish with a pole and a string with a hook at the end! I think I call it…trick killing!" The East Supreme Kai, the youngest of them did his best to laugh. "Heh-heh. I don't know about that, my friend. How about…fishing?" "Dan-gum! Thanks partner!" said the older Kai, patting his younger cohort on the back, nearly knocking him over. But instead of righting himself, he actually fell into the water, motionless. "What? Hey, my boy I didn't hit-" North Supreme Kai fell over as well, his stomach caved in nearly six inches. Before he fell into the water, a large, green arm saved him from drowning in the heavenly river, as another arm pulled East Supreme Kai back onto shore. Their unconscious bodies lay beside each other, East Kai had a wound to match his friends'. "Lucky me, I held back just enough. Any more and I might have burst right through them." God Buu chuckled as he rose his power level and fell upon the two Kais, adding them to the ultimate being, with his power spiking far beyond what it already was. "YES! YES! I HAD FORGOTTEN THIS FEELING!" God Buu screamed as steam erupted from the holes in his head and out from his jacket. His celebration was short lived as the area in which he stood was transformed into a fiery inferno, then crushed with a massive chunk of land, thousands of tons burying Buu. The Grand Supreme, West Supreme, and North Supreme Kais had arrived, but too late. "Dammit! I can't sense East or South anymore! What did that thing do to them?" shouted an angry Southern Supreme Kai, he being the one who threw a small island worth of rock on Buu. "South, look out!" shouted the West Supreme Kai, her warning coming just in time as a stream on energy nearly thirty feet wide barley nicked South's clothes. "I….I don't belive it! What power! Is he a Kai?"**

**A large, green hand appeared from the massive hole in the massive collection of rock and stone. God Buu pulled himself up, dusted of his nice jacket and pants, and turned his attention to the Kais. "GREETINGS, OH MIGHTY GODS OF THE UNIVERSE! MY NAME IS MAJIN BUU, AND THOUGH IT MAY SEEM IMPOSSIBLE, I COME FROM THE FUTURE, AND I HAVE JOURNEYED ALL THIS WAY TO TAKE YOUR LIVES! Buu vanished, causing even the Grand Supreme Kai to open his eyes in shock. To me, my brothers! We must stand together! Sou-" The fat Kai stopped speaking, feeling the presence of some immense evil on his back. God Buu stood there, leaning on the Kai's back, arms crossed. "Now, I'm actually considering not absorbing you, fat man. The last time I did in my time…lets say I put on a few pounds. But I'm sure with the abilities I have now…..you shouldn't be too much of a problem. Oh, and one more thing…run." God Buu raised his right arm high into the air. Grand Supreme Kai's eyes opened again in shock and fear as his and his fellow Kais sped away to a safe distance. Pink energy gathered and erupted out of Buu's hand as thousands upon thousands of energy blasts shot up and outwards. He used this attack once before to kill every living human on Earth, the blasts he was using now were far more powerful, but they should not kill the Kais. But they did their purpose, and the Kais being far weaker than him evaded the rain of destruction well, deflecting more blasts as best they could, but they were hit all the same. They got tired, sloppy, and they succumbed to the light. Their smoking bodies fell and crashed into the ground, God Buu standing in the exact same position. He slowly descended, savoring what was to come.**

**As he descended, three globs of green flesh erupted from his back, which reverted to green in coloration, the clothing he wore disappearing slightly. The three giant globs leapt onto the ground, and rushed towards their prey, like jackals after a fresh carcass. They fell upon the Kais without mercy and with hesitation. God Buu landed, turned, and held his arms outwards, ready to become ascend to yet another, even higher plateau. The three globs pounced on God Buu, reverting the warrior into a screaming mass of green flesh, the very ground giving way, reverting the land itself into nothing but a flaming crater. Hours passed, and the crater grew cold, all heat, all life, everything drawn into the black pile of flesh at the very center of it all. The silence of the world was interrupted by an arm busting out of the flesh mound, black and charred. It burst from the side, it was a right arm, rippling with muscle and power, the rest of the body bursting out moments later. Like a baby out of the womb, the new God Buu let out a might scream. The heavens trembled, skies grew dark, and everything grew cold. The ground froze over as joy was erased, as a being of unfathomable new power and ability was born into existence. Buu's body finished forming, his skin lightning some, but still black as night. His original white lower garments returned, complimented by a new, open, dark purple robe with golden outlines. His feet, yes, feet. The first time he had ever had feet, flexed and felt the dirt beneath him. His eyes opened, if they could be called eyes. Black, bottomless pits of darkness took in the frozen wasteland around him. The powers of the Supreme Kais had had an effect not even Buu could have hoped for. His own latent magical abilities set off a chain reaction, like an atom bomb going off.**

* * *

*** The black titan strolled forward, the ground crackling with power, eroding away, then freezing. There was a city of gods not far away. And he aimed to blow it into true oblivion. He would stand atop the pillar of creation. He had no equal now. Now one could hope to match his power, his cunning. He was the closest thing to an all mighty. He now knew of a tree, the mother of all Kais, the center of creation. He was about to jump into hyper space, when he felt a presence. It was small, insignificant, compared to his own, but for he knew, it would be the last bit of opposition worth a damn. He stopped, turned thirty-seven degrees, and spoke, his voice deep, yet gentle, soft, yet filled with sins that should never be spoken of. "Stop. Speak. Then. Die."**

**The air a hundred yards away from him crackled and tore as something came through. It was a time machine. "What?" Buu was honestly shocked. What or who could possibly be coming to face him? The rippling and tearing stopped as the time machine solidified, but it was different than what Buu has used. It was far larger, and red in coloration. "What do we have here?" Buu raised his right towards the time machine, testing it, and the one inside. Through the air between Buu's palm and the surface to the machine, a small electrical charge, not visible to the human eye, shot forward. IT was apparent that it made contact by the entire machine bursting apart, a fiery explosion. "You seek to challenge a god?" Majin Buu took a stand similar to the one he had used before he beat Gohan to the ground, his hands like claws off to the sides of his head. "Come with it then!" The smoking wreckage was blown apart by a massive burst of energy, the two signatures Buu felt were new, but yet somehow familiar. Two figures walked out of the wreckage, Buu nearly doubting what he saw. Goku and Vegeta stood before him. Yet they looked older, and they both looked ridiculous fashion-wise. "You…you couldn't be-" "You'd better believe it, Majin Boo!" shouted Goku as he ascended to super saiyan 3. "Ready, Vegeta-san?" _"Vegeta-san?"_ "You got it, Kakarotto!" _"Kakarotto?" _Vegeta's power burst unlike anything Buu had ever seen in a single individual before. His bofd burst into red fur, a tail burst from his back. "What it this?" God Buu shouted in both uneasiness and fascination.**

**"Ha! I'd expect a baka like yourself to not know that this is the power of a super saiyajin 4!" _"Saiyajin? What the hell are these things?"_ "Yeah, but that's not all, Majin Boo!" shouted Kakarotto. His power rose like Vegeta's but even further. His entire body was covered in red fur, his hair growing thicker, fuller. But his power kept on going, as Vegeta's power spiked to match his. Their fur grew even thicker, the red fading away, replaced by ghostly grey. The air between them warping with heat and power. "Well, well, well, boys, what do we have now? Super 'saiyajin' 5?" "You got that right!" they shouted in unison, striking a ridiculous pose. "But that's not all!" They said as they shook their fingers at him as if they were actually playing around with him. What they did next both intrigued, and slightly vexed Buu.**

**"Fuuuu-sion-ha!"**

**"Fuuuu'sion-ha!"**

**Their index fingers touched, and light filled the area as God Buu's next opponent came into existence. Dark skin…grey fur….and power unlike anything he felt before.**

**The warrior pointed towards God Buu, his face stern. "I am super saiyajin 5 Gogeta, and for the hope of the universe, for the all live that cries out for peace, I will defeat you!" God Buu answered by delivering a right hook right to Gogeta's face, then a left to his abdomen. He felt bone give way and break with ease. Buu was boxing, and having a blast. A right to the face, then a left to the jaw. Buu's left leg shot down into the ground, the foot bursting out and ramming Gogeta right in the crotch. Buu stood back as he saw this pathetic piece of trash kneel before him, rolling on the ground, screaming in pain. Gogeta shot upwards, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Alright, Majin Boo, I didn't want to have to use this, but you've left me no choice! AAAAAGGGHHH!" Gogeta's power rose dramatically, his grey fur becoming dark gold, his hair growing longer and longer, akin to a super saiyan 3. "This…" Gogeta said between gasps for air' "Is the power of a super saiyajin 6!" Gogeta shot up into the air, his arms spread wide open. "Universe! I call apon everyone! I…so few life forms….I-" "Well what the fuck did you expect, you mental midget?" Buu roared at his opponent. "Whoever sent you back here must have forgotten to tell you that this is a much younger universe. Fewer life forms existed at this time! Whatever reality or time you call home must be truly pathetic." "Don't talk that way about the universe I call home!" Gogeta shouted at the dark destroyer. Channeling his own energy, Gogeta, with the power of a fused "super saiyajin 6" formed a massive, mountain-sized spirit bomb. "A spirit bomb?" God Buu laughed. "That didn't kill me before, and I doubt it will succeed now!" "Spirit bomb? What are you talking about? This is a genki dama!" "A what?" God Buu could not understand. Gogeta let loose the massive ball of light, as he separated back into Kakarotto and Vegeta. "This is it, Vegeta! The power's of justice have prevailed again!" Kakarotto said as he took a slight pose of victory. "I don't care about any of that, Kakarotto! I just want to make sure you remember our deal! When we get back, I get to be on top for once!" "Anything for you, Vegeta-kun." Kakarotto said as he gave his lover a passionate wink. Their "happy" festivities ended when God Buu teleported right before them. "WHAT?" the two saiyans exclaimed in disbelief, their face contorting and stretching to impossible forms considering they where not elastic like Buu. "What? Did you expect me to actually bother with that pathetic excuse for a final move?" "No….no! You were supposed to challenge our mighty genki dama, then be defeated by the powers of good!" Goku shouted, his eyes becoming misty. "Oh, don't cry, Kakarotto-kun." Vegeta cooed as he embraced his lover, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So let me get his straight, which is the opposite of what you two are. You come from a universe with bad fashion sense, have all these ridiculous looking super 'saiyajin' transformations, you use these strange sounding words and use stupid alternate names for attacks I posses and know everything about? And on top of that, you two are in some kind of homosexual relationship, when by all means, there should be nothing but a begrudging rivalry between you, with some hatred on Vegeta's part. I tell you, if the "Goku" and Vegeta inside of me now could see you two, they'd beg for death. YOUR death. NOW BEGONE FROM MY PRESENCE, BEGONE FROM MY UNIVERSE, AND JUST GET! THE! FUCK! OUT!" Buu impaled the two "saiyajins' through their stomachs, then simply raised his arms, cutting them from the belly up. Their torn carcasses dropped like rocks to the ground below. Buu landed, turning to the "genki dama" behind him. It was held aloft, not even touching the ground. Buu lifted the massive ball of destructive power with his mind alone, and felt the base of it with his bare handsa. The very energy itself felt wrong in every way. Buu decided to rid himself of the final part of that ridiculous warrior and, sending the "genki dama" farther and farther into the skies of heaven, the colossal sphere soon became nothing more than a glint, thousands and thousands and thousands of miles away. It disappeared after one final glint, detonating at last.**

**Buu traveled to the city of the Kais. He killed them all, and turned the tree that bore thousands of gods into existence into chocolate, as the final blow to the forces of light. As he sat on a pile of charred corpses he threw together to make a throne of sorts, Buu grabbed a handful of chocolate from the tree of life and pondered about how he had fought. "I don't know who or what the hell that guy was, but he was no Gogeta!" Buu tore into the chocolate, feeling the life energy of the universe flow into with every bite, sending his power level skyrocketing eve further. "That universe they came from…I have idea why I'm compelled to, but I must destroy it!" Buu shot up, and set of a massive shockwave of energy, leveling everything into dust. "I'll need some help though. I'm more of a destroying god than a creating god. Yes…..Piccolo….that Namek elder…..more than enough!" God Buu readied himself, folding his elbows close to his body, his hands like black claws extended in the air as seven small pillars of raw earth formed around Buu's waistline in a perfect circle. Buu begn the incantation. The magical abilities that lay dormant within him erupted as at the very top of each piller, a small ball of light formed. No bigger than a pebble, the specks of light grew and grew as Buu put even more chaotic power into them. The power of a god…the power of the Dragon Balls. But these Dragon Balls were not born of pure energy, but from God Buu, the greatest source of evil in the universe. These balls were pitch black, filled with all the malice and wickedness in creation. Each with a differentiating number of bright, blue stars on them. "Now…..DRAGON! I SUMMON YOU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" The balls grew with an unholy light, as the area was engulfed with it. Streaks of light shot out from the seven Dragon Balls and joined together in the darkening sky. A cloud of black smoke blanketed the ground. A sickly looking black dragon leaned down towards his creator, puffing on a cigar stuffed with some foul smelling plant product. "WHAT IS IT YOU ASK OF ME…MY MASTER?" God Buu stood before his creation, his face contorted into his horrifying grin. He leapt up, and grabbed hold of the dragon and teleported the both of them to the wreckage of the machine which Buu had deduced was no mere time machine, but must a be a machine capable of traveling between dimensions, possibly even reality. He would use it to travel to wherever the hell those two….things came from and destroy it. Then perhaps travel onto other realities from there. Different times, different universes….lots of fun lay in store for the dark god. "AS YOU WISH, MY MASTER."**

**The Dragon's eye lit up with hellish red light as the powers of time ent to his will. The damage done by God Buu undone before his eyes. Metal appearing out of thins air, fire damage undone as pieces fir back together in blinding light. The machine was repaired fully prepared in mere moments. "I HAVE DONE AS YOU ASKED, MY MASTER. DO YOU REQUIRE ANYTHING ELSE OF ME?" the Shadow Dragon asked. "No, you did very well, my child. Come home." Buu opened his mouth wide, signaling what he wanted the dragon to do. "CALL ON ME WHENEVER YOU WISH, MASTER. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN. FAIRWELL." The dark dragon light up and split back into seven balls of darkness, which disappeared into Buu's mouth. "An entire new universe to bring to an end. And from what I saw, it will deserve everything I give it."**

**And so, God Buu, destroyer of life stepped into the machine, easily piloting it and setting course back to where it came. He would destroy this universe that he was going to. Ridding existence of this cancer once and for all. His only act of mercy, serving his own wicked ways. He would erase this universe. This "Reality A-F."**

**The End.**

* * *

**Holy crap this one went to a weird place! I thank you for reading this story, and whatever comes up next may very well be the last alt end if not THE ending. I finally managed to to deliver a good hit to all the Yaoi fangirls and those AF tards at the same time, as well as the sub loving, dub hating, wapanese weaboos! Whoo-hoo! Til next time. **


	11. Chapter 11 The Majin Race

**The time machine shook and threatened to burst open, exposing Buu to the power of time itself. But it didn't, for he willed it not to. Buu gripped the silver handles on the arm rests he constructed. His own energy powered the time machine. No power source on earth could hope to power it for the trip he was taking. He was not traveling few hundred years back in time. Nor was he traveling a few thousand years. Millions of years were now passing, or in proper terms, rewinding around him. He was going back to met them again. He would face the Supreme Kais of the universe, crush them, and absorb them. Then he would use their power to further help his cause. He would travel to the very beginning, take the power of creation from whatever stood before him, then use it to do as he wished. He would break free of any and all limitations. He would do whatever he wanted. He would be a god in the truest sense.**

**The time recorder, an invention of Buu's own creation on the outside of the machine counted the passage of time to the nearest full year. He was reaching two-million, four-hundred and thirty-three thousand, five-hundred years and rising. "Just a little further now…" Moments passed, then Buu made his move. His might fists let go, and the machine's power cells drained quickly, the swirling colors outside grew dimmer. The whirring and light faded away as the time machine wound down to a halt. Night peered in through the clear top, greeting the traveler. The top pooped open with a hiss as God Buu opened it. It was a calm, cold night as God Buu took his first steps on a world much younger. Be all reasoning, he was still in the exact same spot, only millions of years in the past, the earth much younger, more primordial. Where once stood a destroyed city, a lush, green forest stood in it's place. Trees the size of the skyscrapers Buu had broken like toys blocked the moonlight as best they could, but enough peered down to slightly illuminate Buu's surrounding's Ferns and plants that defied reason and beauty bloomed even in the darkness. "Tranquil, pristine, devoid of human life. I could like it here! Uah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Now!" Buu burst out of the cover of the trees, rising into the sky. "Now…where are you….THERE!" Buu rushed forward, a viscous grin on his face before vanishing.**

**_Location: World of the Kais_**

**"Ah ha! Ya see, _that's _how you get r' done!" the North Supreme Kai laughed. "Catching fish with a pole and a string with a hook at the end! I think I call it…trick killing!" The East Supreme Kai, the youngest of them did his best to laugh. "Heh-heh. I don't know about that, my friend. How about…fishing?" "Dan-gum! Thanks partner!" said the older Kai, patting his younger cohort on the back, nearly knocking him over. But instead of righting himself, he actually fell into the water, motionless. "What? Hey, my boy I didn't hit-" North Supreme Kai fell over as well, his stomach caved in nearly six inches. Before he fell into the water, a large, green arm saved him from drowning in the heavenly river, as another arm pulled East Supreme Kai back onto shore. Their unconscious bodies lay beside each other, East Kai had a wound to match his friends'. "Lucky me, I held back just enough. Any more and I might have burst right through them." God Buu chuckled as he rose his power level and fell upon the two Kais, adding them to the ultimate being, with his power spiking far beyond what it already was. "YES! YES! I HAD FORGOTTEN THIS FEELING!" God Buu screamed as steam erupted from the holes in his head and out from his jacket. His celebration was short lived as the area in which he stood was transformed into a fiery inferno, then crushed with a massive chunk of land, thousands of tons burying Buu. The Grand Supreme, West Supreme, and North Supreme Kais had arrived, but too late. "Dammit! I can't sense East or South anymore! What did that thing do to them?" shouted an angry Southern Supreme Kai, he being the one who threw a small island worth of rock on Buu. "South, look out!" shouted the West Supreme Kai, her warning coming just in time as a stream on energy nearly thirty feet wide barley nicked South's clothes. "I….I don't belive it! What power! Is he a Kai?"**

**A large, green hand appeared from the massive hole in the massive collection of rock and stone. God Buu pulled himself up, dusted of his nice jacket and pants, and turned his attention to the Kais. "GREETINGS, OH MIGHTY GODS OF THE UNIVERSE! MY NAME IS MAJIN BUU, AND THOUGH IT MAY SEEM IMPOSSIBLE, I COME FROM THE FUTURE, AND I HAVE JOURNEYED ALL THIS WAY TO TAKE YOUR LIVES! Buu vanished, causing even the Grand Supreme Kai to open his eyes in shock. To me, my brothers! We must stand together! Sou-" The fat Kai stopped speaking, feeling the presence of some immense evil on his back. God Buu stood there, leaning on the Kai's back, arms crossed. "Now, I'm actually considering not absorbing you, fat man. The last time I did in my time…lets say I put on a few pounds. But I'm sure with the abilities I have now…..you shouldn't be too much of a problem. Oh, and one more thing…run." God Buu raised his right arm high into the air. Grand Supreme Kai's eyes opened again in shock and fear as his and his fellow Kais sped away to a safe distance. Pink energy gathered and erupted out of Buu's hand as thousands upon thousands of energy blasts shot up and outwards. He used this attack once before to kill every living human on Earth, the blasts he was using now were far more powerful, but they should not kill the Kais. But they did their purpose, and the Kais being far weaker than him evaded the rain of destruction well, deflecting more blasts as best they could, but they were hit all the same. They got tired, sloppy, and they succumbed to the light. Their smoking bodies fell and crashed into the ground, God Buu standing in the exact same position. He slowly descended, savoring what was to come.**

**As he descended, three globs of green flesh erupted from his back, which reverted to green in coloration, the clothing he wore disappearing slightly. The three giant globs leapt onto the ground, and rushed towards their prey, like jackals after a fresh carcass. They fell upon the Kais without mercy and with hesitation. God Buu landed, turned, and held his arms outwards, ready to become ascend to yet another, even higher plateau. The three globs pounced on God Buu, reverting the warrior into a screaming mass of green flesh, the very ground giving way, reverting the land itself into nothing but a flaming crater. Hours passed, and the crater grew cold, all heat, all life, everything drawn into the black pile of flesh at the very center of it all. The silence of the world was interrupted by an arm busting out of the flesh mound, black and charred. It burst from the side, it was a right arm, rippling with muscle and power, the rest of the body bursting out moments later. Like a baby out of the womb, the new God Buu let out a might scream. The heavens trembled, skies grew dark, and everything grew cold. The ground froze over as joy was erased, as a being of unfathomable new power and ability was born into existence. Buu's body finished forming, his skin lightning some, but still black as night. His original white lower garments returned, complimented by a new, open, dark purple robe with golden outlines. His feet, yes, feet. The first time he had ever had feet, flexed and felt the dirt beneath him. His eyes opened, if they could be called eyes. Black, bottomless pits of darkness took in the frozen wasteland around him. The powers of the Supreme Kais had had an effect not even Buu could have hoped for. His own latent magical abilities set off a chain reaction, like an atom bomb going off.**

*** God Buu took his first step. As his foot made contact with the ground, the earth disintegrated beneath his foot, causing him to fall forward. But instead of hitting ground, Buu floated forward, spinning in the air slowly. He spun, then righted himself. He floated downwards towards a small puddle of water. He took in his reflection. "Power…..power of gods…" God Buu moved his right hand, the planet shook and nearly broke in two. He moved his left hand, and the skies broke open, black rain showered the land. Darkness fell like a blanket, lightning struck, illuminating the broken land. God Buu rose his arms too the air, and everything reversed itself. As if he had done it before, Buu left the battlefield, and stormed the city of gods. The deities falling before him, dying from his mere prescience. Buu flew calmly and slowly floated towards the tree of life, the center of the universe. Buu placed his hands upon it, connecting with it. Billions of years of knowledge flowing into Buu's mind like a mountain stream. Buu responded likewise, reversing the flow of power, sending his own essence into the tree, filling it with his own malice, his own power. The tree groaned in pain before being silenced. Buu watched with glee and pride as the tree's brilliant red and golden apples grew pump and black and silver. They greew larger and larger in seconds. God Buu laughed as they fell, one by one, the many thousands of apples, to the ground. The apples burst open, revealing the newest race to the universe. It began with but a single branding on his forehead, now, he had obtained power to do something a true god could do. More than creating something out of nothing. He had made life…birthed the Majin race. They were many, they were pink, and powerful, each adorned with dazzling clothing and brilliant jewels. Men and women, boys and girls, all Majin.**

**"My people! Glad tidings I give to you! You are born into power! This universe is my gift to you, my people. An entire universe the call home! For so long, I have destroyed everything before me!" The Majin race burst into cheers of blood lust. "But now…. my children….I am at last satisfied….but I cannot sit by in good conscience as there are billions of life forms to torture to come into being. I asked myself what I would do then…simple. Make a race better than any other! An indestructible race! A RACE OF POWER!" God Buu raised his fist into the air and shut his fist tight, sending a shockwave through the air. The Majin's cheered, praising their creator for this bountiful gift. He gave them life, so they may take it. "I love you, Lord Buu!" shouted a buxom female Buu. "And I love you, my children! Go now! Lie in wait! Your gifts will come in time! Powerful warriors will be birthed into creation! Find worlds to call home! Rest…wait….then arise when I the time is right! My people, YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!"**

**And so, the Majin race scattered into the various parts of the universe. Every nook and cranny played host to their kind. Some stayed with their God, to rule in heaven, others became rulers of a barren land that played host to no fallen evils, nor would it. And God Buu took a throne by the tree of life. He sat as the pantheon of wisdom and power, in a city of gods, filled with chocolate.**

**The end.**

* * *

**Well, I have to thank you for sticking with me and reading this story from start to finish. I hope you enjoyed your time with me, and be assured, you'll be spending more time with me in the months to come. Till then, stay gold. **

**Bang. **

**ALL HAIL THE MAJIN RACE!**


	12. On Second Thought, I ain't Done Yet!

**What's up, bitches! After much consideration, I have decided to BRING BACK Dragon Ball Z: Last Days, for one or two more chapters. After wrecking the chit out of A-F, which I'm sorry I didn't go into detail, I'll make it up to you guys by having God Buu take a little stroll through Universe….**

**G-T!**

**That's right, homies, I'm gonna take it to what we hated before A-F came around! The original Dragon Ball story that shouldn't have ever existed!**

**I'm gonna fuck it up BAD.**

**Gonna spank a Baby, gonna slay some dragons, and….also spank some monkeys.**


	13. Chapter 13 Buu vs (My) GT

**This is something I whipped up. What if, following the ending with A-F...God Buu. in a search to find worthy opponents, travels to multiverses of animu...AND YOU GUYS HELP HIM ON HI WAY! Srs bsns! Comment, and let me know which animu you want God Buu to invade! But for his first visit, God Buu puts the potential of GT to the test. **

* * *

**On the New Planet Tuffle, in Universe G-T**

**The air swirled and parted, light seeping into the rocky area around it as something big and metal slipped through. The grand machine whirred slower and slower as the machine grew cold and silent as a door opened up, and fell to the ground. A being of darkest complexion stepped down, his foot connecting with the Earth sent shivers down the spines of warriors miles away.**

**_Miles Away_**

**Goku, who had become the first Super Saiyan 4 in history was holding back a giant Revenge Death Ball, on the other side trying to force in down on Goku was Baby, who had become a giant golden ape. Both of them stopped what they were doing, but held onto the ball of destructive energy, the fear setting in from the power level they were both sensing. _"This power level...it's unreal! So…evil!" _Goku started to shake, the sensation of hands gripping his throat overcame him, causing him to shake his head, bringing him back to reality. "Unbelievable! This power level must be over nine-trillion!" Suddenly, the Revenge Death Ball began to fluctuate and grow causing both Baby and Goku to back a great distance. The ball grew and grew, then shrank and shrank. Pink disappeared into black, as God Buu stood between the two furry combatants. The fear was palpable, in both Baby and Goku, neither of whom were very well versed in true fear. God Buu looked to the right, and Goku stepped back, readying a fighting stance. God Buu looked over to his left, to the bigger monkey, who raised his massive fists higher. "I recognize one of you." God Buu said, breaking the moment of silence, peering over to Goku. "More than I'd like to know. But you…" God Buu turned back to Baby. Baby suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head has he roared in pain. "Now I know you." God Buu said with a smile. "Baby…interesting name. "Wait a minute…that voice…you can't be Majin Buu, can you?!" Goku couldn't believe what he saw either. He looked like the Majin Buu he and Vegeta fought as Vegito, but his skin had changed color, and his power was far greater than anything Goku had ever felt before.**

**"Majin Buu? Yes, yes, Goku, I am indeed Majin Buu, though a Majin Buu not of this reality. And tha name…I have abandoned it. You may know me as God Buu, and I have come to destroy this reality and everything along with it! My power is absolute! My power unlike anything you have ever encountered before! I am here to destroy you all, and I am here to revel and enjoy the fact that you cannot do anything to stop me! You have nothing to but run and hide, or stand and fight!" Buu lifted up a single pointer finger to the air. "Fight…for as long as I let you live. I want to see what you two are capable of. But so that I don't flex a muscle and tear one of you in half by accident, I'll hold back…a lot. And…if you happen to entertain me enough…I may even…think about sparing this reality…or whichever of you manages to entertain me the most." God Buu lowered his power level by a substantial amount, the fear and worry falling off Baby and Goku like some immense weight. "So boys, one at a time, or both at once if you want to live longer." Neither Goku nor Baby moved, transfixed on what had just transpired before them. "Well?! Fine! Gods first then!"**

**God Buu began his assault, attacking Baby first, bringing his foot down on Baby's massive grey snout, bringing the giant yellow ape closer to the ground, roaring in pain. God Buu spun around to see Goku cocking his fist back, but not to deliver any ordinary punch, as Goku's right arm was engulfed in flames. "Dragon Fist!" Goku cried as his fist made contact with God Buu's cold, black flesh, an enormous dragon of golden fire erupting out and engulfing God Buu in it's jaws. The dragon rose to the skies, then fell hundreds of feet away from Goku, a massive explosion where it crashed into the earth below. Goku looked down at Baby, now getting up, angrier than ever. "Who does that freak think he is! He's gonna-" Goku's eyes met the red of Baby's eyes. They could both feel that Buu's power level hadn't gone down any, and they didn't have any time to fight each other right now. "Stay the hell out of my way, saiyan!" Baby shot up into the sky, over the massive smoke cloud where God Buu had fallen. "You think you can just come to my planet and threaten me?! Die!" Baby unleashed a massive volley of energy blasts, raining destruction on the city below. Goku landed on the ground, clenching his fists, not believing what he was even considering. _"It's madness! I…can't! But…it might be the only way to get rid of this guy!" "_Grandpa! Grandpa!" an annoyingly high pitched voice disturbed Goku's thoughts, and he turned to see Pan running to him. "Grandpa! Whaa! Who is that guy! Grandpa! He's so much stronger than you! Whaa! Grandpa!" Goku resisted the urge to break Pan in two, silencing her forever, and calmly addressed her. "Well…Pan…I'm thinking of something drastic, something that I've never thought of doing before, and I…I have to go!" Goku flew to Baby's side, leaving Pan's annoying, high pitched voice from the bowels of HFIL behind him.**

**Baby was still firing off blast after blast into the smoking crater, but he was getting tired. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" the golden ape roared. "Baby, stop! I can't feel his energy anymore, he's not there! Listen, I have a plan, Baby!" said Goku, trying to calm the previous biggest threat to the universe down. "Shut up!" roared Baby, firing off a shockwave of air at Goku, sending him back a few dozen feet. "Baby! Listen to me! We need to fuse!" Baby was shocked at first, then began to laugh. "The fusion dance?! Hah! After I rid my world of this freak, I will-" Baby's head jerked to the right, a white colored Dodon Ray missing his head by inches, but still searing his fur a little. Baby reached up and felt the damage, now thinking about putting aside his hatred for the last full blooded saiyan left, and perhaps…working together. "Listen Baby! I know you hate me! I know you hate the saiyans for what they did to the Tuffles! But they've already paid for what they did, and you have no reason to have done what you did! I'm asking you to do the right thing just once! Lets give this bastard the show he wants, lets fuse, and we can become far more powerful than either of us could hope to be!" Baby floated in place, his mind racing. "What do I have to do? We can't do the fusion dance like I am now…" Goku swallowed the lump in his throat, not knowing how Baby would react to what he was about to ask of him. "You need to g-" God Buu appeared before him. "Just like Vegeta, wasting your energy spamming lame energy blasts, ha!" God Buu was grotesquely twisted like a pitcher about to throw a fast ball, his right arm incased in flames. "Oh no!" cried Goku. "What did you call it, Goku?! Ah yes…DRAGON FIST!" A massive dragon of black, swirling energy burst forward towards Goku, who was about to turn and run when Baby leapt in front of him and grabbed the dragon by its' jaws. "What do I need to do, saiyan!?" Goku smiled the quickest smile he'd ever smiled. "You need to…give Vegeta more control of his body! You need to shrink yourself to my size and form, then we can do the fusion dance!" "Oh god fucking dammit!" roared Baby, who retreated into his mind quickly as he tossed the dragon to the side with all his strength as Goku and God Buu traded blows. _"Damn that dirty monkey! Did you hear what he said, slave?!" _Vegeta stood, figuratively in a dark room, a light shining above him. "After we get rid of this freak, I'm going to break free and beat you to nothing. And then, I'm going to follow you into the afterlife and kick your ass some more! Now! Give! Me! Back! My! Body!" cried the saiyan prince. Baby's head shook as the red eyes fell on Goku, teleporting here and there with God Buu, trading blows, and loosing steadily. "Hang on, Kakarot, I'm coming! But first…" Vegeta took a few seconds to get the feel of his body. _"Hurry the fuck up! The other monkey wont last that long!" _Oh shut it, parasite! Kakarot! What the fuck do I do!?" Goku instant transmissioned to the golden great ape. "Welcome back Vegeta!" Goku said as he spat out blood. "Listen…" Goku took a quick look at God Buu, who was still floating where Goku left him, his left arm jutting out as his last punch, they could feel his eyes on them, waiting for them to do what he knew they were about to do.**

**Goku returned his attention to Vegeta. "Listen Vegeta…Baby…you have to concentrate and focus on containing yourself. I know it doesn't make much sense saying it out loud but-" "Shut up, monkey, we have it!" said Baby's voice. Baby/Vegeta powered up, his energy stabilizing, his form shriking. In mere moments, Baby/Vegeta had shrunk down to Goku's size, though a bit shorter, but never less, they had achieved the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. His silver hair and fur sparked with power, as entirely dark blue eyes examined this new body and its power. The upper body armor and gloves and boots from Baby had remained. "All right, Kakarot, lets get this over with, monkey!" Goku moved into place. "Thank you Vegeta, and Baby…thank you too." "When he's gone, saiyan! When he's gone!" warned Baby's voice. Goku nodded. "Understood." They spoke the words in unison, they moved as mirror images to each other. Their fingers touched as their bodies bent, and both disappeared into blinded light, though God Buu was intrigued. He had obliterated a _Super Saiyajin 6 Gogeta_, but he wondered how he would fair against this… "Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta!" God Buu screamed out loud as the light vanished, and a new warrior stood before him. Silver fur and dark red hair blew in the wind as the warrior powered up, the Metamoran fusion jacket fit nicely around shoulder pauldrons, compliments of Baby. God Buu instantly tapped a bit more into his power. He was surprised, genially surprised. This Gogeta was far greater in every way to the Gogeta he had faced before. That Gogeta was a joke, obviously from a weak universe. This universe…this G-T…it was different, but it felt…powerful…it had a sense of power to it, it seemed everywhere. "Alright!" shouted three voices in one. "You wanted a fight?! Well here you go! I am Gobata, and I'm here to deliver an ass whooping!"**

**For a full ten minutes, they fought. A battle that by all accounts, should not have taken place, was fought. Gobata, a warrior that by all accounts should never have been, fought God Buu, and lost. Gobata had even surprised God Buu, risking his own live by using a Final Dragon Fist, backed by a Kaioken times five. God Buu had to tap into nearly more than one quarter of his power to hold it back. Walking away from the unconscious bodies of Vegeta/Baby and Goku who had returned to his child form, God Buu spoke, not caring that they couldn't hear him. "I must say, you entertained me. I suppose some of Goku is seeping out of me when I say that…I will spare your reality. It's not my cup of tea, but what you showed me went down smoothly. God Buu was about to transmission back to his machine when a young girl came out of no where and started to pound on God Buu's stomach. "Whaa! You hurt my grandpa! Whaa!" "Ah! You must be Pan!" God Buu's neck elongated as his mouth opened wide and he bit off Pan's head, swallowing it whole. "Eh, tastes like shit!" God Buu blew away the gushing remains with a casual blast. He returned to his machine, and left, onwards to another reality, what it would contain, he did not know.**

**Perhaps you do?**

**Perhaps.**

**Who's next?!**


	14. Chapter 14 God Buu vs AF part 1

**God Buu vs. A-F, Part One**

**Sorry, but I cannot wait anymore. My mind races, clear thoughts threaten to leave me forever, and I cannot sit by for long. I mean to reveal how God Buu devastated the AF universe, though I'm also kinda retconning his encounter with the parody versions of "Kakarotto" and Vegeta who were from "AF". So, bear with me here, and enjoy this second tale of destruction and carnage.**

* * *

**God Buu was meditating as his machine crossed through space and time. Though absorbing the Supreme Kais had brought him great power and wisdom, he still had to fight off the influence of their natural positive energies, which would pester him for some time to come, the fact that Goku was a part of him didn't lesson the feelings that plagued the back of his mind, but what he was doing helped to relieve them. Giving realities a chance to live was the kindest thing he could do for them, but once the thoughts left him forever, it would be back to destroying reality after reality, looking for someone who could put God Buu on his ass, and then absorb them. Buu also found himself to be more aware of himself and his surroundings. If he let his mind wonder, he could take notice of everything around him simultaneously, from the tiniest rock the biggest whatever was near him. His eyesight and hearing had become so great with his ascensions in power. So much so, he could hear the air pressure currents high above him in the sky, and listen to the beat of an ant far below him in the ground. His very senses were as godlike as the rest of him. The machine shook softly, Buu's destination was at hand. The machine slipped into this new reality like it did every other, it landed like in every other, but this time, Gid Buu decided to do something different. God Buu walked up to the door, but first lowered his power level to practically nothing, just like the average human's power level. God Buu stepped outside, seeing that he had landed somewhere in a lush forest. Warm streaks of sunlight fell though the gaps at the top of the canopy, the sound of birds and other wildlife filled the forest with the sounds of life. _"I'll take a look for a while…see what this world is like." _God Buu pressed his hands together, using the magic within him to create a small mirror from nothing as his hands parted and stretched it out. He held the mirror before him, seeing his own dark figure shrink and gain coloration, using his shape shifting abilities to their new potential.**

**The mirror fell to the ground, reflecting the streaks of light above, as the one who dropped it disappeared, drawn by a massive explosion to the south.**

**_The Outskirts of a Nearby City_**

**A woman of dark complexion walked out of an alleyway, wearing clothes that would cost a fortune for most people. She took in the city, it was in panic, everyone scurrying about on their mobile phones, calling loved ones, police, and news stations over the large explosion of light. Buu felt thm nearby, their power levels were something to behold. He felt familiar power levels far away, and even further into Other World. "Over there we have Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and….no…this can't be right. And who is this one? It feels like Goku is over there…" said the beautiful woman out loud to herself. But the moment of realization was interrupted by a massive wave of blinding light, headed straight towards the city. "Impressive!" cried the woman out loud as she used godlike speed to move a few miles to the left. The blast went on and on for miles, growing larger in size as it did. _"That one blast scarred the planet! Yes, I think I found something really grand here! That was most impressive!" _The woman's face twisted into a bizarre mesh of insanity as she vanished, reappearing right next to this realities heroes. Buu's eyes did not lie as they fell upon the Southern Supreme Kai, who now resided inside of him, Vegeta, a slightly older Gohan, a teenage Goten and Trunks, and the one next to the Kai, who by all means should be dead and gone. He was fearsome in his appearance, pale skin, silver hair_, _horns sprouting from his head, two smaller ones out of his cheeks, and even his knuckles when the man uncrossed his arms. "What?! Lady, what are you doing here, you have to run away now!" God Buu ignored Gohan like the ant he was to him, walked forward towards the strongest before him. "So, it was you who did that, I take it?" said the beautiful woman just as Vegeta stood in her way. "Listen woman, get the h-" Vegeta fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and writhing around in agony. "And there went your stomach, Vegeta." said God Buu, loosing the soft feminine voice he was using before. "Dad!" Trunks cried as he rushed to his father's side. "Gohan, I have to get him to a hospital!" "Go to the Lookout first, Trunks! Goten, can you fly?" Goten nodded, not too damaged from the surprise attack that hit him and caused the massive explosion. "Yeah…huff…huff…I…I can make it." "Then you go with Trunks and get healed, I'll do what I can here!" Gohan reached up and threw his glasses to the ground. "But Gohan!" Goten cried. "No butts, little brother, now get the hell out of here! Go to the tower and see you you can get in contact with dad, we might need him!" Gohan reached into himself, golden aura erupting from inside of him, bioelectricity sparking around him. _"Been a while since I've gone Super Saiyan 2!"_**

**Trunks carried his father and flew off to Dende's Lookout, Goten following after telling his brother not to die, or he'd never forgive him. With his little brother gone, and dealing with this mess on his own until his father could get here, the world's safety was on Gohan's shoulders. But that wasn't the only thing plaguing Gohan's mind, the most distressing thing was this woman who had come out of nowhere, and brought down one of the strongest beings in the universe down with a single punch that Gohan hadn't even seen. "It must have been you!" God Buu shouted as he reverted back to his true form, surprising everyone. "Ha-ha-ha! You're right about, that, ugly! My name is Xicor!" the man said, jutting his thumb at himself. "And I am my father's heir! Goku, the strongest in the universe!" "Goku's heir?" God Bu and Gohan said at the same time. God Buu looked over to The Southern Supreme Kai, who feel to her knees, screaming in pain. "Mother!" Xicor rushed to her side as she grabbed her head in pain. "Ah, I see. God Buu's head spun around, turning to Gohan behind him. "Don't worry Gohan, it seems your father kept it in his pants, this bitch over here somehow survived my Kai genocide eons ago, and blah-blah-blah, met your father, took his blood, brought forth this little bastard into existence, and well, here they are." Buu's head turned back around, Xicor and his mother were back up, and South didn't look very calm anymore. "You…you can't be Majin Buu!" "Majin Buu?!" Gohan was shocked, but he noticed it now, he remembered the voice, the shape, the sense of evil. "Yes! I am Majin Buu, though I'm not from this reality as you know it. And unlike the Buu you know, I don't let anyone live. I don't make mistakes, and I am going to give all of you this little bit of information." God Buu slowly started to raise his power level back up, gaining the attention of everyone near and far, far away. "My name is God Buu, and if you don't entertain me, then I'm going to kill each and every FUCKING ONE OF YOU!" God Buu powered up, causing a massive shockwave, sending the Supreme Kai and Gohan away, only Xicor still standing his ground. "But first." God Buu said softly as he lift his black finger up to the sky, a dark purple beam shooting out of the tip of his nail, hitting The Southern Supreme Kai in the middle of her forehead, her lifeless body falling to the ground. Xicor turned, feeling his mother no longer there. His eyes fell on her body, still and lifeless. In his rage he turned to God Buu, he raised his arms and fired.**

**Half of the planet earth was nearly gone, like an eraser was taken to oceans, mountain ranges, and countless cities of man. Molten rock spat out in places in a holes thousands of feet deep, and thousands of miles wide. "DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU KILLED MY-" Xicor shook is fear as the light faded and smoke was pushed away by some unseen force. "God Buu stood there, a bright green sphere protecting him and Gohan. "Why did you save me?!" Gohan shouted. "Isn't it obvious, Gohan? If you were obliterated in that blast, then how I am going to rip out your spine? I could just follow you into other world, but I WANT to kill on this planet, and this little shit isn't going to stop me from doing what I want." Buu's sphere vanished, and Gohan quickly moved away, but was grabbed by someone behind him, and he vanished. _"So, seems like things might get interesting if that little pansy is getting into the action…_" "Alright, you little piss ant, I congratulate you for your hissyfitmehameha wave, but how's about your fighting skills? I'll give you this, I wont use my arms at all. Still think you can avenge your whore m-" Buu's right leg rose just I time as Xicor's fist aimed for Buu's head, the impact sending a shockwave through the air. "Ooh! I think I'm going to enjoy this universe!" God Buu and Xicor vanished, speeding here and there, with God Buu dodging and running from Xicor mostly, enjoying toying with him.**

**_Miles Away_**

**"This is unreal! Where did this monster come from! He killed the Southern Supreme Kai like she was nothing! I fear we may have more to worry about than this Xicor fellow." Kibito Kai was as worried as Gohan was. He didn't know how long it would be until Goku could arrive, as he and Pikkon had gone off to spar, and they had traveled to a sealed off world, but Old Kai had contacted New Namek, and Parugna would be summoned to get in contact with Goku. "Thanks, Kibito Kai, I can't believe how power those guys are! That black guy especially! That Xicor guy might have devastated the Earth with one single blast, but that black Majin Buu took out Vegeta, and I didn't even see him move! And…I think he's holding back his real power, he's unlike anything I've felt before!" Gohan said as he looked off into the distance, feeling the two power houses clash, causing the Earth to shake. "But, not all is lost, my friend." said Kibito Kai, as he took off what he had strapped to his back and handed it to Gohan. "We can seal Xicor into that…then deal with this…Buu later." Gohan drew the sword out of it's scabbard, recognizing it right away. "The Z Sword!? But how?" Kibito Kai smiled. "I reforged it slowly over the years, and now it's as good as new. And, since it once held back a Kai, and this Xicor is part Kai…" Gohan met Kibito Kai's face, and nodded, understanding what Kibito Kai was planning to do. "Just one problem, Kibito Kai, I don't think were gonna be able to seal away Xicor with him going all out against that Buu over there. "You just leave the sealing to me, Gohan." Kibito said as he gestured for Gohan to hand the sword back. "As far as sealing away Xicor goes, him tiring himself out against that Majin Buu works to out advantage, as he'll me easier to seal away." Kibito Kai then hung his head down in sadness. "But…if that Majin Buu does have the power to do what he said he could do…and if Xicor doesn't give him the challenge he wanted…" Kibito Kai then shoot right up, his spirit lifted. "Ah! Parunga just made contact with Goku! I wonder if it's because he and Shenron are connected…Ah, it doesn't matter! Gohan, your father is on his way!" Gohan's cry of joy was stopped by the sky lighting up as nearly a dozen colossal beams of light lit up the sky.**

**Xicor had been trained by his mother since his "birth" to become the greatest fighter who ever lived, so he could surpass his father, and rule over the Planet Earth as it's God. But then this stranger came along, killed his mother like nothing, and was pushing him to his limits. Xicor had a lot of power, but it was far from infinite, and he was getting tired. "Huff! Hugh! Damn you!" Xicor cried as he and God Buu vanished into another game of catch. _"Not bad, boy, not bad at all, I'm actually thinking about using more than half my power on you." _God Buu thought to himself as he caught Xicor's knee and fist with his hands, ending their game. "Ha! Tired of running?!" said Xicor, right in Buu's face. "No." Buu said calmly. "Just tired of letting you live."**

**God Buu powered all the way up to nearly three-fourths of his power level, sending Xicor flying back. "Now _this _universe is something else! Even more so than the last universe I was in!" God Buu's dark aura radiated off of his body, giving him the appearance of some dying star with a dark center, surrounded by streaks of red lightning flashing every few seconds. God Buu opened his arms wide, his body unprotected and defenseless. "COME AT ME, BRO." Xicor, summoning up al of his rage and hate, launched at his foe, channeling his power into his right hand, cocking it back, and releasing. It was a fine punch, fine as any. It was straight and true, filled with rage. It stopped a mere millimeter from God Buu's face, only….it wasn't God Buu's face, but that of the Southern Supreme Kai. "By son….would you hurt your own mother?" the Kai said with tears falling from her eyes. A moment passed, and the Kai's head blew away, twisting into black goo. God Buu's face reformed quickly. "My, my, my! What a naughty boy you are! What's the matter? Mommy not scrub you enough _down there _when you bathed with her, you bitch?! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The mad titan laughed, but surprisingly to little effect. "You're crazy, you know that? I get over things quickly. I was grown in a damn test tube, freak., and I-" God Buu put up his hand. "Goodbye, Xicor." Xicor put up his arms, as a shockwave of air hit him in the front, sending him into a beam of light from the back. "Hold the sword tight, Gohan!" Kibito Kai shouted as he pulled Xicor back towards him, the villain trapped in the Kai's energy wave. Gohan held the Z Sword tightly, the blade sunk deep into the ground. "Holy crap, this thing feels like it's going to break!" "Aaaaahhha!" Kibito Kai whipped Xicor in the air, then down, down into the blade. Xicor faded into the blade in a second, sealed away. Gohan lifted the Z Sword high into the air, his Super Saiyan 2 form barely able to lift it. "It's so heavy! Way more than when Old Kai was inside it!" "A testimate to his power, I'm sure, now here!" said Kibito Kai as he presented Gohan with the scabbard, which he slid the Z Sword into, ending Xicor's threat, but not God Buu's, who stared down at them, his face in a look of irritation. I haven't had my fill. No where near enough. Now, what do you plan to do about…" God Buu looked to the sky above, and smiled, sending chills down Kibito Kai and Gohan.**

**_To be continued in part 2..._**

**_SUPER SAIYAN 5 GOKU ARRIVES!_**


	15. Chapter 15 God Buu vs AF part 2

**God Buu vs. AF, Part Two**

**Kibito Kai and Gohan looked up. They saw nothing, but they felt him, and he was felt from very far away. '"Is _that_ dad?!" Gohan asked, surprised by how different his father's power was. Not in just the feel of it, but how much of it there was. "Unreal…." Gohan breathed. "Yes, Gohan, I know. Fusing with Shenron did something to him. He's more god that saiyan now, and incredibly powerful." Kibito Kai said to Gohan before turning to Buu. "Don't waste your breath, I heard you." said God Buu before Kibito Kai could get a word in. "So the Goku of this universe has absorbed an eternal dragon has he? Wonderful." Buu's face stretched back in horror as he smiled, causing Kibito Kai and Gohan to look away, then up as they heard him. "Hey, Gohan, long time no see, son!" Gohan felt him, but couldn't see him. "Right here, son." Gohan turned around, startled, but glad to see his dad again. "….Dad." Gohan said softly, fighting back emotions not fit for the battlefield. "I missed you, son." Goku said as he hugged Gohan, not having seen him in a few years. "How's mom?" "Fine dad, but…" Gohan nodded back to God Buu. "Yes, son…I know." Goku walked up to God Buu, who commented on Goku's new attire. "Just what the fuck are you wearing, Goku?" Goku didn't answer, he just looked at God Buu with that same stern look he got when he knew he was facing someone who could kill him. "Listen. I don't know why you're here, or what your intentions are, but I'm going to ask to leave my planet alone. I know you won't go, I know you're going to fight me. But I just had to ask you. And I have to ask you one thing. Will-" "The Goku…technically Vegito inside me knows what you're going to ask, Goku, and of course! Of course we can fight somewhere else! How about the Hyperbolic time chamber?!" Buu's neck shot downwards to Goku, twisted and gnarly like a tree root. The grotesque face turned as it said "We can go all out there." Goku stared into the eyes as black as night, no light in them at all. "You first." was all Goku said. His natural cheerfulness now thrown out to the side. Goku and God Buu vanished. Kibito Kai reached out his hand to Gohan. "Come, we can at least wait outside, and hope for the best." Gohan nodded, took the god's hand, and they vanished, following Goku and God Buu as night began to creep it's way across the devastated world.**

**_Dende's Lookout_**

**Vegeta shout up out of his bed, Dende rushing over to him, trying in vain to get him to lay back down. "Vegeta please, you've got to rest! Your body still needs time to recover! It took nearly everything I had to save your life. Repairing damage done by a burst open stomach isn't as easy as you mihg think for the Guardian of the Earth. Vegeta ignored the namekian. "Kakarot is here…I feel him! He's…come back to finally grovel at my feet…" Vegeta stopped when he felt Trunk's hand on his shoulder. "I know dad, Goku's back, and he's gonna tear that monster apart, and I guess he's gonna do it in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…but c'mon dad, you can fight Goku later." Vegeta was about to protest when pain racked his midsection. "God…dammit…" Vegeta cried as he let his son help him back down. ****Goten stood outside, near the edge of the Lookout, marveling his father's strength, jumping back when he felt darkness coming towards him. ****God Buu landed on the ground of the Lookout, breaking the marble titles as he did. "Ah…what memories I have of this place!" said Buu as he twirled around, recalling the moment he had killed all life on earth from a single spot. _"I'll have to do that again after killing Goku and restoring this world first, though." _Strolled over to the red and golden door that led to an endless dimension of pure white. No real start, no real end, a perfect battleground to determine the fate of this world. Buu grabbed the door, giving a wink to a frightened Mr. Popo as he held it open for Goku, who landed, said hellow to his younger son, and walked inside. Buu entered and slammed the door shut. God Buu got a good run and leapt hundreds of feet into the air, landing far away from the small house like construct that served as the entry way into the dimension. "Well, Goku! This is it! ….show me." Goku walked down the steps onto the cold, endless ground. "You want it?" said Goku as he ascended into his Super Saiyan state. "YOU GOT IT!" Goku entered his power stance, legs parted, and arm to his sides as he passed into Super Saiyans two, three, then four." "Oh come now, Goku, DON'T HOLD OUT ON ME!" God Buu powered up in a fit of rage, sending a massive blast of energy at Goku, who flicked it away with ease. "You didn't let me finish, Buu. I've got one form left." "Ha! And let me guess, you call it _Super Saiyan Five_?!" Goku straightened his posture as he said "You said it Buu, not me." Goku powered up, causing the ground to shake and swirl with fire, filling the area around with burning light. But God Buu did not move, transfixed on the figure ahead of him as muscles bulged, red fur turned grey, and hair grew down to knees, silver as the moon. Goku gave a final cry, and the swirling inferno that engulfed them vanished back into nothingness. Goku stood there, just as intense as the fires that were once there, a maelstrom of power. "This…is a Super Saiyan Five!" shouted Goku as he began his attack. God Buu twisted to his backside, and his right arm shot out like a spear at super sonic speed, burrowing into the solid ground below, missing it's target. Goku had dodged and ducked underneath Buu's arm, delivering a kamehameha instantly before Buu could move. The smoke cleared, Goku and God Buu hadn't moved an inch. "I haven't had someone get the drop on me in quite a while, Goku. They're may be hope for your universe yet." said God Buu with a smile on his face. Goku didn't look up, but replied "Glad to hear it." God Buu spun around, readying a battle stance with Goku still not moving, but meeting with his eyes. They fought, but not physically, they fought mentally.**

**_If I moved here, then he would use that. If I ducked, would he have merely feinted his initial attack? Attack there for massive damage, instant debilitation…_**

**Such thoughts scurried in their minds like a horde of rats as their imaginary battle ensued. This went on for minutes, until God Buu broke the silence. "Think you can beat me alone, Goku? Just how many times have you had to rely on the help of others to win the day for your pitiful planet to keep on turning? You barely beat Raditz with Piccolo's help, you couldn't finish Frieza off on Namek, you gave up fighting Cell, and pure dumb luck probably got you where you are today! Even with this VERY impressive power, do you still think you can kill me one on one?!" Buu stood still, though if your eyes could see it, you'd see his left arm shoot out like a canon ball, meeting Goku's fist, who used the arm for leverage as he lifted himself into the air, connected the bottom of his boots with Buu's face, who slid off of them, and stretched his neck, wrapping around Goku's legs like a snake. Goku and Buu's bodies flashed back into regular space, with Goku supporting himself with one hand, the other aimed at God Buu's head and neck, as they tore off when Goku pushed himself back onto the ground. " HAAA!" Goku fired a blast, destroying God Buu's constricting severed limb, with Goku jutting his right knee downwards to meet God Buu's right fist, which was aiming for Goku's midsection. The two bodies vanished, the dimension shaking as their powers clashed. The tussle ended with Goku and God Buu far apart, readying their attacks. Goku was going for a dragon fist, and God Buu was charging up a final flash. "Ready! Go!" a dragon of incredible proportions burst out from Goku, it's wide open maw meeting a giant streak of golden light. The dragon swallowed the final flash for a moment before exploding, sending ripples through the dimension itself. Goku and Buu broke through the smoke and fire, and clashed again. Bones broke, skin was torn, but the victor was obvious. Goku couldn't maintain his form forever, and God Buu, though he felt every punch and kick that made it to him, he wasn't tiring out, and though it would be a long while yet before Goku would feel winded, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle, and something had to be done. He couldn't let this monster in front of him go about his business, destroying countless realities if he saw fit. _"I can't let him go! Sorry body, but I have no choice!" _Goku caught Buu's arms in his mighty hands as he said the words. "KAIOKEN!" Goku's body threatened to tear itself apart as his power doubled instantly, red fire engulfing his body, wracking it with unbelievable pain. "HUAAGGHH!" Goku tore off God Buu's arms and plunged his fists into God Buu's chest, letting all his pain and fury into one last attack. Goku made his own spirit bomb, and it grew inside God Buu, destroying his body in milliseconds. "RUAAAGGGGHHHHH!" God Buu screamed in pain as the sphere engulfed him, burning him away into oblivion, or at least the body in front of Goku. A tiny replica of God Buu tore it's way out of God Buu's leg, just as the strongest body in creation was obliterated before his eyes. Goku tore through the burning dust his hand outstretched with an energy blast ready to fire, and let it go. But the blast did not have it's desired effect, as it didn't travel far, for time had stopped. God Buu held in his breath, his face a mix of surprise and pleasure._ "Un-fucking believable!" _God Buu walked over to the frozen Goku, all rage and power. _"Sorry, friend. Though you could add so much more power to my own, it's bad enough having one Goku inside me, and you might give me trouble if I'm not careful." _God Buu grabbed Goku's arm as he grew to normal size. _"This, I'm afraid, is where it ends. KAIOKEN TIMES FIVE!" _God Buu's time freeze was lifted, and Goku's screams filled the chamber. Goku fell to his knees, clutching his right arm, hanging by only a few scraps of muscle, bone, and flesh. "The biggest difference between you and me Goku, is that I was born with the powers I have naturally. I can take far more punishment than you, and I never tire!" God Buu leaned in a bit closer. "A natural advantage of being magic born, something that you just aren't. You're not a Kai, though you have far more power than one." God Buu rushed to Goku's other side as Goku brought his left arm across the air, a massive explosion following his hands movement. "I'm five times stronger than you now, and you still want to fight me?!" God Buu's claws reached out and grabbed Goku's head, holding him high in the air like a trophy and squeezed. Goku cried out and kicked at God Buu, bending it this and that way, but the mad god didn't let go, squeezing more and more, then firing. Goku's headless body fell to the ground, reverting to a hairless corpse. God Buu turned and lowered his stance and crossed his arms, towards the door. "Round two." The door burst open, Goku, once again in his Super Saiyan Five form, adorned with a halo followed by Super Saiyan Two Gohan, Super Saiyan Three Gotenks, Pikkon, Piccolo, and Super Saiyan Four Vegeta. God Buu licked his lips as a most dazzling light engulfed the chamber, aiming to embrace him. "I'm going to enjoy killing all of you."**

**Kibito Kai stood outside with Mr. Popo, fear gripping tight. "Please….please…" the Kai said, praying for the best. The door opened, violently as a gigantic fist punched through it, sending Goku flying outside with it. The hairy, black arm shrank back, the rest of the beast not able to break it wide enough for it to break through. Smoke billowed out through the busted doorway, as a dark figure walked into the evening light, no less darker. "Ha-ha-ha-ha." God Buu chuckled deeply. "What do you know, that actually worked, Goku! Being a giant, raging monster is something else! I'll have to use that technique more often, my compliments to your father, a brilliant scientist! HA! HAA HA HA! " Goku picked himself up, he was bloody and broken, but alive. "My dad….need to get around to finding him….one of…theses days." Goku looed over to God Buu, and God Buu looked over to Goku. They said the word in unison.**

**"KAAAAAA, MEEEEE, HAAAAAA, MEEEEE, HAAAAA!"**

**"KAAAAAA, MEEEEE, HAAAAAA, MEEEEE, HAAAAA!"**

**The waves of light met, and Goku let go. He put every fiber of his being into his last kamehameha, managing to pull off a Kaioken, raising the level so high his muscles burst open, but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't quite understand it, but he didn't care. He felt warm as blue light fell over him like sheets warmed by the sun on his bad as he snuggled with Chi-Chi. He felt the warm, and vanished into brilliance. The Kamehameha shout forward and into the recess of space before detonating far off into the cosmos. "That's the problem with a flamethrower made out of paper-mâché. It's not supposed to do what it does." God Buu clapped his hands, true and honest in his action. "I congratulate you!" Buu turned to see Popo, Kibito Kai, and Dende cowering in behind a pillar. Buu stopped clapping, and addressed them. If you can bring them back, tell them that GOD BUU was the one who did this! Tell them, that they should keep an eye out for me, cause I'll be back! Maybe not next year, or the century of millennia after that, but I'll come by and see how you fine folks are doing. Oh, and Kibito Kai…" God Buu stretched his arm out to Kibito Kai, elongating and bending to him. "Give it here. Don't try to run." Kibito caved in quickly, and placed the Z Sword in God Buu's hand. Buu's arm shot back like a bullet, his prize in hand. "You're coming with me. Tah-tah!" Buu twitted his fingers in the air as he waved goodbye, vanishing from view, reappearing next to his mechanical creation. God Buu stepped inside with a smile on his face, plopping down on his chair, truly happy with the day's events. Fiddling with some buttons, Buu recorded the coordinates to this reality, and to the reality he visited before. "Now that…was a fight. I killed powerful heroes, and my first _Super Saiyan Five_." Buu turned on his machine, and was about to leave this reality behind, when he heard the thunder. He slid the interior cover of the top to the side, clear glass displaying droplets of water. God Buu leaned back, arms behind his head, as he enjoyed the rain, the Z Sword resting by his side.**

**God Buu vs. AF, end.**


	16. Chapter 16 God Buu vs The Avatar

**God Buu vs. The Avatar**

**God Buu was sitting in his machine, letting it run, but not going anywhere. God Buu was pissed, the last few realities he had visited were less than pathetic. One was a world of multicolored ponies and friendship, which he vaporized immediately. The world after that was home to "The Masters of the Universe", who he killed and left the universe masterless, destroying it soon after. The next worlds didn't offer much either, putting God Buu in a mood. He looked over to the Z Sword, thinking of releasing Xicor just so he could have a good fight then just go ahead and absorb him, but he still held out, not wanting to waste him just yet. With a sigh, God Buu activated the machine, and the world he was on, which had a minute at most till it went away in a brilliant display of silent fire and light, ending in darkness and emptiness. The machine vanished into light, leaving the doomed planet behind.**

**It was half an hour later when God Buu arrived in a new reality. Buu exited his machine, cold and white greeting him. God Buu had arrived on a mountain range, the cold wind blowing harshly, but none of it bothered Buu. God Buu closed his machine, lifted it over his shoulders, and flew off, his mind spreading over the planet, searching for any strong energy readings. "Damn! Nothing again! At least I can waste my time on that city over there!" God Buu sped off to the east, feeling a large congregation of weak energy signatures, in what could only be a city full of innocents. But it was odd, as many of the signatures were larger than the others, and one was the largest of them all. Nothing compared to what God Buu had felt before, but it was at least worth investigating and killing painfully. God Buu locked on, and teleported right above a bright and beautiful city built around a large bay, in the front and center of the city was a statue of a man, holding some sort of stick or pole, facing towards the city, some temple near it's base. "A few there…a few there…and there!" God Buu smiled as he located the biggest energy signature, the one he felt before. It was in the city, surrounded by power levels of similar _feel. _Buu descended into the city, leaving his machine on top of a random building, then crashing into the streets below. People were terrified and ran off screaming, but many stayed near to gawk at this monster that had come from the sky. Primitive looking cars screeched to a halt, crashing into stores before going anywhere near this monster. _"I'll need to hold back so much just to make this interesting." _God Buu lifted his arms into the air as he addressed the terrified and fleeing civilians. "Greetings, people of…" Gob Buu made mental contact with the nearest person, an elderly man, striking his mind like a snake, retreating back as fast as he struck, causing the man to fall over, a few kind folks picking him up and retreating. God Buu continued; "_Republic _City! I am your killer, your destructor, and I demand that the one called _Korra_…to be brought before me to do combat." "You want a fight, here you go freak!" A scruffy looking male youth and a few friends stepped towards Buu, and punched at him, the end result surprising Buu. Balls of fire burst from their fists, hitting God Buu, though he didn't feel them hit, but was still impressed. "Well…" God Buu said as he looked down at himself. "People were I come from can't do that." God Buu clapped his hands once. "Now let me show you a trick I can do." God Buu pointed his finger at the center youth, the one who had addressed him, as the youths, and a few others started attacking him with fire and water. God Buu _connected _with the man, bending his back far more than it was supposed to go. The man's screams gained everyone's attention as he was lifted higher and higher into the night air, disappearing, though his screams filled the night. Buu's finger flinched and a burst of flames appeared in the air, the man's screams stopping. When a single scrap of burnt clothing fell to the cold ground, the people ran away, screaming in fear. Buu walked over to a car and touched it, magic flowing through him as metal turned into chocolate. Buu tore off a piece and sat on the ground beside it, enjoying his sweets.**

**It was a minute or so when men wearing iron armor arrived, surrounding Buu and telling him to surrender quietly, the bright lights of their airships blaring down on God Buu. Buu reached behind him and tore out another handful of chocolate and ate it. "No." was all he said. "Take him down!"" the men in armor, who were police by what Buu had learned, attacked. The one in front used his steel whips, which Buu understood was called _bending, _to wrap around Buu neck, trying in vain to force him into the ground as a few others did the same. The ones who were trying to _bend _the car away were surprised to fully realized that the car was not made out of metal. "What is it?!" one of them cried before God Buu grabbed the metal whips with one hand and broke them like nothing, flinging the policemen far to the right, crashing into buildings and stores. Buu felt the earth below him shake, and he let himself be shot up into the air as a large, rough pillar of earth struck him from below. God Buu twisted and vaulted off the top, landing softly near the one who attacked him, shouting orders to find the avatar to most of her men, only a few defying orders to stay and help her fight. "Chief Beifong, I presume?!" God Buu shouted over to her. The stern, weathered face looked back into the abyss before her, and a leaning pillar of earth burst from under her feet. She rode the pillar into the air, leaping off, her whips at the ready. They struck like spears, piercing Buu's flesh, only because he allowed it, and sunk into the earth behind him. Beifong's men latched their whips onto Buu and held tight as their chief retracted one of her whips, holding a foot and a half in her hand, straightening it like a small spear. The chief pulled herself to God Buu, using gravity and momentum as she crashed into him, the sharp tip protruding from the back of Buu's head. God Buu let his eyes roll over and his body go limp, falling to the ground as the whips retracted, as Buu listened from the darkness "What is it, Chief? I've never seen anything like it. Look at what he did to Jo-pei and the others…" "Whatever it is…I don't know. Burn the body and throw it away."**

**The young and beautiful Avatar Korra, protector of Avatar City, and all people of the world arrived with her friends and the remaining police to a horrible site. Dozens of Republic City's finest lay here and there. Their bodies broken and twisted works of art, white bone and red blood filling the street. Their eyes left the carnage, as they were all drawn by the sound of creaking metal. A few dozen feet away, his dark figure lit up by the moonlight was God Buu, who lifted up something round and dripping, and tossed it over to them. Bolin, an earth bender picked it up, and passed out, dropping Beifong's head to the ground, hitting the ground after it did. "Bolin!" shouted Maki as he rushed over to his brother, relieved his brother was merely unconscious, but still horrified about what happened to Beifong. "Monster! You're a monster!" The remaining policemen charged, God Buu dispatching them with one hit kill punches to the chest, slowing his movements to give anyone hope that they could beat him. As the last corpse fell to the ground, God Buu turned to see Mako rush him, his first two fingers aimed right at his head. Lightning shot out from Mako's fingertips, striking God Buu right in the face. God Buu reeled back, feeling this attack, but only a small tingling sensation, but God Buu played along, reeling back, and screaming bloody murder. "Damn you! Ahh!" God Buu clutched his eyes, and fell to the ground as Mako hit him again. "Stop please! I beg you!" "You don't deserve mercy after all you did!" Mako belted at God Buu, rage seething off him. God Buu squirmed and screamed every time Mako hit him, the young fire bender attacking till he tired himself out, and God Buu stopped squirming. Mako turned to Korra, wiping the sweat off his brow. "I got him!" Mako started to worry when he saw that Korra was standing right were she was when God Buu threw Beifong's head. "Mako…" she said, her body shaking with rage. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Korra's body erupted with white light as she entered the Avatar State, sending a torrent of wind at God Buu, sending him and everything in her way into the sky, where she flew into and engulfed it all in a wave of fire, which she flew into, blasting God Buu out of it, pummeling his body with fire as they fell into the bay. Korra now had Buu's full attention, and he was giving it to her. She had surprised him, his clothes were slightly singed, though they regenerated, being a part of Buu. God Buu steadied himself in the water, motioning with is hands for the glowing Avatar to come at him, which she did. Spikes formed and froze in the water and pierced God Buu's body, turning him into a reverse pincushion, not once inch left untouched. Korra directed her anger further, and the spikes erupted and burst, nearly obliterating Buu as they burst this way and that like roots. The water became colder and colder and the Avatar climbed out onto the freezing bay, meaning to leave the monster entombed there. She had been contacted by Avatar Aang, warning her of how dangerous this being was. But she had beaten it. "Monster…" tears fell from Korras eyes as the light faded, and her power receded back inside. "Korra!" Korra looked up to see a sky bison descending towards her. "Korra, what happened?" Tenzin, Korra's mentor, friend, and son of the previous Avatar, Aang, dropped onto the ice and ran to her. "Korra, what was that?! I saw the explosion and the lights, but…oh I'm glad you're okay." Tenzin embraced her, calming her and telling her it was going to be all right.**

**The ice began to glow a hellish green and a pillar of light burst from the ice and shot up high into the sky. The ice land cracked and broke apart, Tenzin and Korra stranded on a single block of ice, frozen with fear. Within the light, millions of tiny, black globs of flesh accumulated and became one again. A demon from the pit of Hell stretched and formed and fell into himself like water, but quickly solidifying back into the being it was before. "Ha…ha….HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! NOW YOU CAN FEEL THE DESPAIR I WANT YOU TO!" God Buu reached inside himself, and unlocked his power. He brought out all of it, the entire planet shaking, Tenzin and Korra stepped back, gripped with utter fear at what was before them. God Buu smiled that smile of his, that smile that cannot be put into words of how hideous and evil it is. God Buu stopped charging up, the air around his rippling with his power, a dark god too much for it to handle. God Buu vanished, reappearing right by Korra and Tenzin, still unmoving, but the sky bison had long since flown away. God Buu presented them with something, a small green orb of energy, no bigger than a soft ball. "Here's a little going away present." God Buu vanished again, the ball hovering in the air where he left it. God Buu rushed back into his machine, activating it with haste. "Don't want to get caught up in that, might take me a while to fix the machine if it got damaged! Ha-ha!" The machine vanished, teleporting high into the atmosphere of the world as God Buu stepped outside. He raised his hand, and opened it. "Now." A green dot appearing on the planet, and it grew and grew and grew. God Buu took the moment it, laughing as he relished in the countless masses being consumed by the blast. "NOW THAT'S ENTERTAINMENT!" God Buu stepped back inside his machine, activated it, and left the exploding world far behind. Aiming for other worlds to destroy.**

**God Buu vs. Avatar, end.**

* * *

**What can I say? The season one finale toe Legend of Korra really pissed me the fuck off. **


	17. Chapter 17 For God Buu, it was Tuesday

**God Buu stepped out of his machine, unhappy as he ever was. He had just come from a universe who's champions were "Sailor Scouts". Girls in skirts and frills. They lasted one second against Buu at fifteen percent his power level. "I am really growing too strong for my own good? Why even bother slaughtering the innocent if I can't have a challenge…do I really need to resort to drastic measures?!" God Buu let loose his power, the land for miles around shaking for a second as his power erupted, leveling the land for miles. I don't know what world this is, and I don't care…screw this planet! I'm going home! The hundreds of realities I've been to have brought me nothing! Only a few…" God Buu nearly slapped himself. Two realities had impressed him. Realities G-T and A-F had impressed him greatly. "I left behind good material back there, and it's time to go back before they spoil, I should thank them for entertaining me before I make my next move." God Buu brought down the shield protecting his machine, stepped inside, and started his journey home, stopping first in universe A-F. HE was glad he didn't kill everyone on the planet, because Goku, Vegeta, and all the rest were alive when he got back. After killing off the small fry, God Buu faced his prize, in Super Saiyan Five Gogeta, who nearly killed him, as Buu limited himself to only a single Kaioken. It was a grand battle, the earth breaking apart in the process, but in time, God Buu emerged victorious, holding Gogeta by the scruffs of his fusion vest. "You were finer, than the finest candy, and I'm going to enjoy eating you even more!" God Buu absorbed Gogeta, his power doubling. God Buu's body began to change, his skin loosing it's some of its dark hue, becoming whiter, Gogeta's fusion vest forming on Buu's body. "MINE! MINE! MINE!" As Buu's body changed outside, inside, a small battle was raging. Half a dozen Goo Buus held Gogeta's cocoon in place, stopping it from bursting open. A few regulators to the skull stopped any protest, as six arms reached into Gogeta, and six dragon balls were taken out, Buu's power dropping, but he didn't care, it would shoot back up shortly.**

**The Buu's worked fast, fusing the dragon balls from this universe, with God Buu's own, adding their power to it. God Buu's power shot back up, slightly lower then what it had hit, but he still didn't care, as he was twice as strong as before, twice as godly as before. God Buu fell to the ground, his body pulsing with power, flowing like blood, his whole body the heart. God Buu left, but not before nearly destroying his machine just by touching it. He arrived in universe G-T, just where he wanted too. By luck or by some other power, God Buu arrived to see Super Saiyan Four Goku and Super Saiyan Four Baby fighting, their power levels drastically lowered, and their bodies bloody and hurting. But their battle stopped as fear overcame them, feeling that same power they felt before, only more. Their eyes fell onto God Buu, a few shades whiter, and a much more powerful than they remembered. "Hello." God Buu sent his mind outwards and attacked them, the two of them falling like flies. "And goodbye." God Buu said as he appeared before them. Goku had lost his power, and transformed into his child self. Baby Vegeta reverting back to his "Super" form, then back to Vegeta as a being of grayish blue skin left his body by phasing out of it. The grey man looked at God Buu with eyes of dark blue, fear behind them. "What…what…ARE YOU?!" God Buu extended his hand to the battered Baby and said "God." Baby tried to get up and run, but his body failed him, he was tired and too broken to escape, though he knew he couldn't if he was one hundred percent. "Take my hand, and know your dream of the Tuffle Empire rebuilt in you image, of Tuffle dominance. I can give it to you, if you join with me willingly, add your meager power to something greater, become part of a whole, become part of me. Baby took God Buu's hand, and dark flesh slowly enveloped him. "And by the way, if you have any thoughts of taking over my body from the inside, be rid of them. You couldn't control me on my worst day. Baby disappeared into God Buu, who then picked up Goku, cradling his small body in his arms. "Such a stupid wish by Pilaf, ruining such a fine warrior. God Buu's energy flowed through and out of him like a blinding light, and Goku's body grew back to the man he was, the wish cast upon him undone in full. God Buu absorbed Goku, helping to restore some of his power along the way, adding him to his collection, Vegeta following him. God Buu fell to the ground and screamed with delight, his body tingling with power…and pleasure. "Oh, this is ECSTASY!" Buu's very skin tingled with power. Buu cracked his wrists, and New Planet Tuffle shook violently. Buu brought his fists down and the planet split in half. "Nice…" Buu cooed as he teleported back to his machine, it's final use at hand. Buu left the doomed planet behind as he had done many times before. He reflected on his journey, the trillions he killed, the heroes he overpowered with ease, and the things he learned. He feared he might never be able to use them in a real fight, but he had a plan, though it might take millennia to come to fruition.**

**God Buu arrived in his home reality, were his ascension took place. He stepped out of his machine, Z Sword in hand, turned, and destroyed it, the crater where it once stood slowly filled by the pouring rain. God Buu enjoyed the rain on his skin, taking in the dark land before him. He had come back just hours after he originally left, and was about to perform the next phase of this plan. God Buu summoned his eternal dragon, like him far greater in power than before. The dragon took up nearly the entire skyline with it's size as it asked it's master "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE OF ME, MY MASTER?" "I'm sure you're already well aware of what I want, dragon, so get to it." The dragon's aura sparked as his master's desires were fulfilled. "IT WILL BE DONE, MY MASTER." The damage done to the planet Earth was being undone, as it was before Buu attacked it. Every human life, except those of Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien, would be restored as soon as God Buu left the planet. Memories of them would be whipped clean. Next, the Planet Namek would be restored, and the Namekians would forget of God Buu and the destruction that he wrought upon them, and the elder he absorbed. Other world would be restored as well, but without it's Kais, who did nothing, and without it's prisoners, the villains who were not absorbed by Buu. They would be restored, but their minds wiped clean, their new fates in God Buu's hand. A new planet was made in the farthest corner of the North Galaxy, it was small and insignificant, far from all prying eyes and minds. The villains were transported there, all memories of them gone as well from the universe. As the dragon worked his magic, God Buu drew the Z Sword, and whispered a spell into the blade. Buu felt the dark energy within turn from darkest black to something that would make Goku tear up. _"Darkest of dark, to purest of pure, against all injustice, you are the cure. Protecting the weak near and far, though you don't remember who you are. But you will experience endless pain, the day you and I shall meet again." _Buu broke the sword in two, Xicor's unconscious body appearing high in the atmosphere. God Buu looked up, to the sky as he addressed his dragon. "And go ahead and make enough men wicked so that the crime right is a bit up, got to give this boy a nice start so he can impress the local population." The dragon nodded, and it was so, more men would have wicked hearts, ready for a hero to bring them to justice. "IT IS READY, MY MASTER" "Good" was all God Buu said. God Buu flew into the air, passing Xicor in the atmosphere in milliseconds. Sending him down towards the planet with a gentle push on his shoulder. _"We will not meet for a thousand years, boy, I expect you to make them something special." _As God Buu left the Earth far behind, hiding himself from all else and teleporting to his new planet to slumber with his future pawns, men and women and children all phased back into reality, doing whatever it was they were doing before, as an alien man crashed into the streets of West City…**

**_Planet Buu_**

**God Buu held his Shenron in his hand, the colossal dragon shrunk in size to be more accommodating. "I will have you take care of the afterlife for me, think you can do that? What am I saying, of course you can!" "It will be done, my master. Farewell for now." The dragon balls left God Buu's body, leaving for the heavens to fill the position of leader of the afterlife. "Till then." Buu said to himself as he look around the large, domed room. Hundreds of lanterns adorned the walls and ceiling, lighting everything perfectly. To one side were stone statues of the villains God Buu had not absorbed in HFIL. They would wait by his side, freed and sent off to challenge Xicor for Buu's amusement, as he was connected to them, and he would experience Xicor's future through them. And…when the time came to awaken, and defeat Xicor, God Buu would do it all over again, or whatever the hell he wanted. He was a god, so who could tell him how to act or think? God Buu laid down on a large stone tablet in the middle of the room. Stretching carefully so as not to destabilize the planet, God Buu made himself comfortable as he descended into his thousand year slumber, his plan in motion. God Buu shot up from his sleep, looked around, and clapped his hands. The lights all burnt out, and God Buu saw that it was good. "Goodnight, everyone."**

**God Buu vs., end.**

* * *

**And I want to thank everyone who read this to the end. What will happen next? Who knows? If we survive the apocalypse, I'll let you in on a secret. **


	18. Chapter 18 A Hero's Pain

**It had been nearly a thousand years since he had crashed in the middle of West City. The man who everyone on the planet looked up to as a god, and as a hero was resting comfortably in his sanctuary deep in the forest he had grown over the centuries. The sun was shining and it was a calm, beautiful day as the being once known as Xicor, now going by the name Hero, opened his eyes to the beauty of the world around him. "Another beautiful day in the most beautiful planet in the world!" he cried with joy as he leapt from the ground and stretched. He floated up to a large apple tree near him and plucked a large, juicy apple. He nearly screamed with joy as his taste buds enjoyed heaven. "Glad to see you're awake, my friend." Hero looked down and saw his good friend below him. "Android 16! Been a while!" Hero dropped down and hugged the large android. "It has only been a few ours, Hero." "I know!" Hero joked as he lightly punched 16's green armor. The two of them had met one day while Hero was walking through the woods, tired of the years he had spent in West City. They became friends instantly over their love of nature, and the animals of the forest. They also shared something in common, as they didn't know where they had come from. But they didn't dwell on it long over the centuries the spent being good friends. _"I do not know where I come from, but I do not care. I can live in this forest, in peace and quiet. For that I am thankful." _That was what 16 had said centuries ago after they had met. And the two of them were the earth's protectors, as over the centuries, strange fighters had arrived on Earth, reeking destruction on it's people before fighting Hero, sometimes accompanied by 16, and disappearing without a trace. Xicor had trained for decades and decades, his power increasing greatly with his time on Earth, but still they came. The warriors came, their strength matching Hero's every time. Xicor had trained himself to sense power levels, but somehow the warriors always eluded his detection, news of their arrivals reaching him by contact from the government he helped put into place. The Earth was far from defenseless, but the technology invented over time still did little against beings who's speed and power where far beyond their comprehension.**

**The first warrior Hero had faced had called himself _"The Fastest in the Universe" _And the blue demon's speed had shocked Hero, and it only got worse when a red demon joined him, _Jeice, the Red Magma. _Their purple comet attack had threatened to cut right through the Earth, Hero barely managing to hold the island sized ball of purple energy back, digging into some hidden power within to just push it back. The two warriors had vanished, but the damage they did had remained, taking years for the planet to recover. And it happened again, and again, and again. Seemingly random and out of now where, these fighters attacked, and vanished. It had been nearly one hundred years since the last attack, and peace, as it always did, swept over the planet, the worries of yesteryear pushed away from all serious thought. An alarm in Xicor's mind went off, a mental message was being sent to him, and Xicor answered it immediately. "What…darn it, no! Another one! Its attacking North City!" Xicor's now angry face turned to 16. "You ready?!" 16 nodded, and the two were off, Android 16 willing to lend a hand, as the centuries he spent fighting alongside Xicor had forced him to gain many upgrades, and he was far more powerful than his original design. The two arrived at their destination in seconds, to see the large dome of North City broken wide open, smoke billowing out. Through smoke and past screams of terror and pain, they came upon it, all teeth and horns, it was. Something like a dragon and a bug combined with a giant roared at them, the shockwaves flowing over them, destroying the half of the dome behind them, and everything under it. Xicor turned, shock and anger welling up. He turned to attack the monster, with 16 grabbing him and teleporting out of the destroyed city. Xicor and 16 watched as the remaining half of the city vanished in a pillar of flame as white as the stars. "Darn it!" Xicor cried as he rushed into the light, 16 warning him not to. Xicor ignored the warning, and plunged into the light. Seconds later, a massive energy wave pushed the beast out as it laughed and ripped the wave in half. "HA! HA! HA! HA! BEHOLD BOY, THE FINAL OBSTICAL BEFORE YOU! YOUR DESTINY SHALL BE FULLFILLED, AND THE DARK MASTER SHALL RISE AND SMITE YOU, AND THE GREAT REBIRTH SHALL BEGIN AGAIN, AND TERROR SHALL INHABIT THE GALAXY ONCE AGAIN!" The beast reared it's head back and let loose a torrent of white flames at Hero, who formed a barrier around himself. The flames didn't last long, as the beast roared in pain, turning around and swatting at 16, who had attacked him from behind. The monster was very fast for his size, but 16 was faster, delivering a fury of powerful punches right between the monster's eyes. "16! Out of the way!" Hero shouted as he prepared an attack that an old hermit had taught him.**

**"KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" 16 ceased his attack as the stunned monster was absorbed by a giant kamehameha wave from Hero, pushing him right into space and detonating. As the light that blinded an entire world faded, Hero asked his question, and 16 answered. "Yes, he is still alive." 16 said, as Hero couldn't sense the monster's power at all. "He is very much alive, and coming this way, or….no!" 16 sped off into the atmosphere, Hero teleporting there himself. It looked like a smaller, white sun, what the monster held over his head before tossing it down at the earth. Hero grabbed 16's shoulder, nodding to him that he would take it on. It was mere seconds that seemed to last minutes before Hero felt the heat from the star coming at him. Hero raised his power to its maximum for protection alone before charging a kamehameha wave. The two attacks met a few hundred thousand miles from Earth's atmosphere, illuminating the darkness of space for their dance. Even with all of Hero's power behind his attack, the ball of white destruction pushing it back to him. Android 16 was channeling his own power into Hero, but it didn't do any good. _"I…can't…let…them…win!" "_NOOOOO!" Hero cried out loud, the memories of all his years in Earth, the planet he loved with all his heart, the plants, the animals, the people, and all the anger he felt flooded in. The anger from centuries of fighting evil who never stopped harassing him. He was angry, so…**

**Something hot and powerful burst from Hero's very soul as golden aura erupted from him, sending 16 back quite a distance, and the kamehameha intensified in power and density, sending the ball back at the monster, miles passing like centimeters with it's speed. The monster opened his arms wide and embraced the white destruction headed towards him. The beast disappeared into the light, an ant in comparison, as it took it far, far away. A few dozen light-years away, the ball's stability ruptured, and a good portion of the solar system light up. Hero's hands were still shaking when 16's voice reached him at last. "Hero!" Hero looked to his friend, then to the aura flowing around him freely, golden fire in his hands. "Unimaginable! You're power has increased nearly fifty fold!" "I…sorry." The golden aura faded as darkness overtook Hero.**

**_Planet Buu_**

**A walking, smoking pile of charged flesh and broken bones limped into the large room, blood pouring here and there as it moved. Slumping down and shaking the whole room, the creature cried out in pain. "Hirudegarn, you can cut the theatrics." a gruff voiced said from a dark center of the room. The giant beat laughed as it's wounds healed in moments. "Very good, you have all done very good, his power is terrific! Like a fine wine that's ripened with age, it's time to pull that little bastards cork and enjoy…come on home." Hirudegarn nodded as his body dispersed into mist, drawn into the center of the room. Hirudegarn had joined his brothers in darkness, becoming one with a god. The remaining lanterns that had burned for a thousand years died out, the cold darkness disturbed by footsteps, God Buu's footsteps. The footsteps stopped, and the planet imploded in on itself as he left it. The heavens trembled in fear as his foot made contact with solid ground. God Buu stood before his majestic dragon, noticing something different about it. "It's been a while, my friend. Hmm…you seem different, did you do something with your horns? Oh, wait, I know. You've grown!" Indeed Shenron had grown, his body seemingly taking up most of the sky. "YES, MY MASTER. AS YOUR POWER GREW, SO DID I. THE FACT THAT BROLY IS A PART OF YOU HELPS IN THAT REGARD, AS I TOOK THE OPPORTUNITY TO DRAIN YOUR EXESS POWER FROM YOU, LEST YOU UNINTENTIONALLY CAUSE SOME DAMAGE YOU MEANT NOT TO, THOUGH I COULD ALWAYS JUST-" "I know, I know!" God Buu shouted. "You and I are connected, now…" God Buu opened his mouth and pointed down into it. "LET US COMPLETE THIS CRUEL PLAN OF YOUR'S MY MASTER." The dragon vanished, the seven dragon balls forming again, plunging down Buu's throat. Buu laughed as his body shook violently, phasing in and out of reality. He had nothing to worry about, as he was causing it. He wanted it to happen, and it happened. Buu darkened his skin to what it once was, his jewelry vanishing with his extravagant clothing. Buu was shirtless again, every cell radiating with power. The shaking stopped as Buu used a single hand to open a hole in dimensions, stepping through to Earth.**

**Chapter one, end.**


	19. Chapter 19 Fruition

**With a smile on his face, God Buu shot his arm towards Earth, his hand sinking into soft grass and dirt hundreds of thousands of miles below him. Like a yo-yo wrapping itself back up he crashed onto the continent he had a hold of, causing it to split in two as he landed. Buu smiled at the chaos before him as tree's were uprooted, and the ocean swallowed the land as it sank beneath the waves. God Buu vanished after enjoying it for a moment. "Enough fun for right now, time to go reach the harvest."**

**Hero's head was still killing him when he had awoken in his forest home. "That power… what was it?" He had never experienced anything like it, that rush of power and rage. "What do you think it…" Hero had turned to 16, who was staring off into the distance. "16?" The red haired giant snapped out of his stupor and looked down at his friend. "Did you not feel that, Hero? … the planet shook." Hero centered his mind, calming himself and focusing his senses over the very planet himself. "Sorry, 16 but I can't feel a thing. Are you…" The two of them suddenly became very well aware of a third presence among them. The little animals had scurried off in fear of something foreign, something evil. "Astounding that a walking pile of metal and wires has better senses than you do, Xicor." An inhuman looking head poked out from behind a nearby tree, it's gaze and twisted grin unnerving 16 and the confused Hero. "Sorry buddy, but there's no one here named Xicor, and if he's a friend of yours, I don't think I want to meet him!" Hero's harsh words stemmed from the feeling of pure evil radiating off this dark stranger. "Hero, if you could do what you did before, it would be very appreciated, as you too no doubt sense the power this one has." Hero nodded yes as he took a defensive stance. "Let's see if I can do it again… Listen you, I can tell you don't have anything good to say or do here, so I'm going to ask to please leave this world, though you'll probably say no." **

**God Buu looked on with delight, his plan succeeding as he had known it would. "Quite the hero you are. You've been protecting this pathetic collection of dirt and water for centuries now, Xicor." "Sorry, but I think you've got me confused with somebody else! My name is Hero, and you're not welcome here!" Hero shouted at the top of his lungs. Buu just smiled again. "Tell you what… I'll restore your memory after I put you through a little bit of Hell, sound good?" God Buu rushed the two before they could even register his body moved a centimeter, delivering a strong rising kick to Xicor's chin, sending him flying, then pushing 16 a good 3 miles away by pushing him with his open palm. Buu remained in his position as 16 and Xicor recovered quickly, and without them knowing, created a clone and sent it off. "You boys ready to take off the training wheels and get serious, or do you want to pussyfoot around a few minutes longer?" Hero powering up to his fullest and 16 forcing him on the defensive were their answers. "I know not who you are, but I can feel the darkness inside of you. Some one like you cannot be allowed to live!" Xicor joined his friend, and the two combined were seemingly pushing Buu back, though it was all a show on Buu's part. He had a talent for deception, even going so far as to grunt and growl as his body was "damaged". He had little interest in 16, powerful though he was. Xicor was his main desire. Buu didn't need Xicor either, but he wanted his power anyway, and there was no one who could stop him. "You don't look much like an android from here." Buu knocked away 16's fists and grabbed his head, planting it firmly into the ground. "More like an ostrich!." Buu quickly raised his fist to meet Xicor's own, their conflicting powers leveling the forest a great deal, a colossal crater newly born. Buu's hand molded around Xicor's, bringing him closer for a headbutt, disorienting him briefly enough for Buu to fling him to the ground next to 16, and burying them underneath a small island he had a clone take hold of That's a bit more like it Xicor!" Buu said with a smile. "Stop calling me that!" Hero shouted as he warped down and in front off Buu, his hands open, unleashing destruction on the dark being. Buu let go of 16 as the light engulfed and pushed him back, far into the outer atmosphere of the planet and beyond, Xicor flying upwards as he poured more into the blast. "Die, you monster!" The wave of energy intensified with golden light when Hero was near the outer atmosphere, sending Buu far past the moon, the sun, far into space. He was laughing the entire time. The solar system lit up where the energy finally detonated, like a new star was born, only to die out seconds later.**

**Hero slowly dropped down back to Earth, his body heavily drained from his attack. Hero smiled, believing the threat to be over at last. "You wouldn't have been using some of _that_ power, would you? Because if you did, I'd like to see more!" Hero whipped around punched thin air, missing Buu by a long shot, and crying out in pain as Buu delivered a sharp punch to his spine. He broke out of unconsciousness to 16's booming voice. "Hero! Wake up Hero! This is no time for a nap, you must hurry and regain access to the power you once had before!" Hero remembered his emotions as he felt God Buu high in the atmosphere. "DO YOU HERE ME, LITTLE BOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR PLA-NET! YOU'D BETTER DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Buu's voice seemed to echo through the entire atmosphere of the planet, as people everywhere broke down, covering their ears. Hero readied himself, letting the emotions flow, but it was no use. The pressure was building, as was the energy Buu was putting into the kamehameha he was about to fire. "I don't know if I can do that thing again, 16!" Hero said as he charged his own attack, he face not one of confidence. Android 16 firmly slapped Hero across the face, and grabbed his shoulder. "Hero, you and I have known each other for centuries, and I know your heart. You are a good person, and you don't know how to give up. You have a power unlike anything I've ever seen before, and if this thing wants to see it, I say we show him what you're made of. Time and time again, you've overcome the evil that's descended on this world, and over come it. " 16's warming smile brought a new light to Hero, and everything felt good. The sky flashed blue for a millisecond, and everything went quite for Hero. 16's head fell to the ground in several parts; his central control chip obliterated, the android fell to the ground, nonfunctional.**

**Tears fell from Hero's face as his friend for centuries faded, and his corpse grew silent and still. ****"No." his head shook in disbelief. "****No… NO!" Hero's tear stained face turned to the heavens, his heart filling with rage and sadness. ****"DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" ****The Earth trembled as Hero's power exploded out of him, golden aura rising from him, standing like a beacon of light in the darkness of outer space. _"There it is! What I wanted to see for my self! The half-breed can transform into the Super Saiyan states! Well, time to take my prize after so many years of waiting! The ripe fruit shall be plucked… and devoured!" _God Buu let loose his kamehameha wave and it was met by the fists of Hero, a few feet away from God Buu. The wave was crushed beneath Hero's power, and his eyes held nothing but hate. _"Yes." _Buu was torn apart by the maddened Super Kai, and he revealed in his destruction.****Hero let loose a sorrowful cry on the edge of space, his eyes still full of tears. "I got him 16. I got him for you." Hero teleported right back to 16's remains in an instant, falling to his knees as he took in the scenery. The lush and green forest he and 16 had called home was gone. He cradled 16's body as he cried even more. "Please… take it all back. 16, I don't know what to do now… please come back to me! TAKE IT ALL AWAY!" Hero's prayer was answered by all he saw illuminated by light. He looked up to see a feminine figure descending from on high, it's entire being golden light, just like the light emanating from himself. "What… what are you?!" Hero cried as he held 16 closer. "Be calm, my child. I have come to take you home." The figure held out a small hand for Hero to take, but he did not. "Stay away!" he shouted as he charged another attack in his hand. "My child, you would turn against your own people?" "Own people?! What the hell are you taking about?!" Hero's confusion was growing by the second. "Yes, Hero. We are your people. Centuries ago, we sent you to this planet to prove yourself worthy to ascend to the plane of goodness, were all know peace and happiness. You have saved this world from a great evil, though at a great cost it seems." The golden figure gently touched Hero, and he was filled with joy of all things. "Come with me, and I can give you the power to heal this world, and restore you friend's life. Come with me, and realize yourself as part of something truly great." Hero slowly took the glowing figures' hand in his own. "What am I?" The figure took Hero's hand in both of it's own and answered. "You are a part of something greater than anything… you could hope to comprehend, you bag of fuck." Hero's world became darkness as he fell backwards to the ground, his forehead bleeding profusely.**

**The glowing figure slumped over itself, like a puppet with no strings, as the puppet master had no use for it anymore. "Solidifying energy into whatever I will it. A very impressive technique, no?" God Buu discarded the doll and it faded away, standing over Xicor, whose eyes fell on Buu, and showed him the fear he still remembered. You've been on quite a journey, my friend. Had a lot of adventures, suffered hardships, made many friends, only to see the majority wither away with time. liquefying and absorbing him into his system at last. And now you're in such... inner turmoil over what you've experience in you new life, and weather you could ever return to the man you were before. But don't worry, because you won't have to worry about that at all, Xicor. Buu softly patted Xicor on his cheek. "There there, it'll be over soon. Buu's hand covered Xicor's face, who screamed in terror as Buu fell upon him, absorbing the broken man into himself at last. ****Buu solidified himself in seconds, sporting a pair of horns. "Yes, a fine addition indeed! I just love it when a plan-AH!" God Buu squeezed his forhead quickly, the pain fading away quickly. "What the hell was that?!" the titan roared in anger. _"It was like a massive wave of stupid just hit me, but it certainly wasn't of this reality. Shenron, it's time to go hunting again!" "YES, MY MASTER." _The dragon replied, unleashing his powers to warp time and space around them.**

**Like a star before going supernova, Buu folded in on himself, following the trail of stupid that had caught his attention subconsciously. Whatever world it was, they would soon know the wrath of a god. He was a spear of hate aimed at the belly of whatever had angered him so, and he would see this discourtesy repaid in full.**

**Chapter two, end.**

* * *

**Well, I have to admit that this was a little hard to end, and it didn't turn out as glorious as I hoped it would be. Sorry for the wait, and for all the readers of One Ring to Rule Them All Z, that's still on going as well, so don't worry. What could have caused Buu such distress? A god. Of the "Super Saiyan" variety. I'm gonna vent all of my frustration for Battle of Gods, so come back here March 30th, and see what I've got to say to Mr. Toriyama. **


	20. Chapter 20 Battle of Gods

**God Buu vs. The Battle of "Gods"**

**Black claws ripped open the fabric of space as God Buu burst into another reality. His senses reached out far and wide around him to find what he had come there for, whatever it was that had reached through time and space to piss him off. It was mere seconds before he found them, two fighters of impressive power and the source of his rage. _"I found you!" _The destroyer was off, reappearing before Goku, who looked like he had achieved some new form of Kaioken, and a human sized purple cat, just above the Earth's atmosphere. "Hello, gentlemen. I've come all the way to this reality to take your lives. I don't know what it is about you and this peticular reality, but it pisses me off to no end. So the both of you can guess what will soon transpire here." Before Goku and Bills had registered he had moved, God Buu was on Bill and Goku both, having split into three as he rushed them. Both of them were put on the defensive with little effort as Buu attacked their minds and well as their bodies._ "Now let's see, the purple cat man is 'The God of Destruction', Bills. There are... six other universes each with their own 'God of Destruction', and..." _The third Buu strolled trough space as he cracked his neck, taking in the information Slowly. _"Goku... is the 'Super... Saiyan... God'"_. Bills was the first to address God Buu, not too pleased this newcomer had come out of nowhere and interrupted his battle. "Who do you think you are to disrespect the God of Destruction in such a way?!" God Buu had cloaked the vast majority of his power, and the deity mistook him for a weakling as he attacked. Bills threw a swift, piercing fist towards God Buu, who caught his fist, punched his elbow out, ripped the bone from the now screaming god's bleeding arm, and plunged it into his skull. "God." was his parting word as he vanished, off to destroy another afterlife, and give Bills his second and eternal destruction.**

**The two remaining clones fused back into one as God Buu caught the falling Goku by the neck and teleported onto Earth, onto a rocky, barren area. "Ah, look Goku! It resembles the place where you and Vegeta first fought, don't you think? Goku was thrown onto the ground so hard he shot up a foot into the air after the impact, and the ethereal red energy around Goku vanished. "Seven pure hearted saiyans, gather in a circle, and a god is born from one of them... NOW WHY DOES THIS PISS ME OFF?!" Buu's hands found Goku's throat and squeezed. "TELL ME, SUPER GOD OF THE SAIYANS! TELL ME! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" "Let go of my dad, you freak!" Buu's enraged vision turned to see Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks, Piccolo, Android 18, and the owner of the oh so familiar and hated power that was Buu. "I'd happily destroy this universe just to know I erased another of you fat bastards from existence! And this... 'god' laying before me is just as good a reason. Buu's thumbs flexed and Goku's head burst apart onto the ground. The warriors behind him charged with all the power and fury their hearts could muster. Their punches and kicks didn't even register to Buu, who opened the gate and let his power explode around him, taking the planet apart in seconds. Buu stood in solitude in the blackness.**

**It was a good day-and-a-half as God Buu effectively destroyed every planet he found, and killed everyone living and dead. With that out of the way, Buu teleported to the exact center of the universe, the point between all four galaxies, and did what he alone could do. It rushed out from his core, the endless supply of rage. His eyes leached dark power as his voice touched every corner of the universe, and shattered it like glass, backed up by limitless anger, the power of dozens of godlike warriors, and an all powerful eternal dragon. In a state of terrible and unimaginable agony, Buu reached to his left, calling on all of his power "grabbed" what he could of the Northern and Eastern galaxies, and then the same with the Southern and Western, and pulled inwards towards himself. It was a magnificent sight, like a child throwing stones at a mansion made of glass. Darkness was replaced with white as pieces fell into nothingness. Up was white, down was white, left and right were both white and all directions endless. God Buu traveled to the other universes afterwords, erasing them, and the foolish beings who dared to call themselves gods from existence. They were like a poison to his mind, and he aimed to cure himself of everything. **

**In Universe DBM-9.990**

**It was a nice planet by any standards on which God Buu laid in the grass and blankly stared at the sky above. If he looked hard enough, he could nearly make out individual molecules that made up the clouds, the air, the grass. It was interesting to him, how everything big is made u of such microscopically small things. It was a world like many he knew. The Z Fighters had tried to stop his rampage and he wiped them out with ease. God Buu didn't understand why he hated those universes so much, after all, they had done nothing to him, and he still couldn't explain what exactly had triggered his episode. _"It's like somebody is pulling my strings, and I don't like the sound of that." _Life signatures drew Buu out of his thoughts as a space craft landed a few miles away from him. "That's new." the titan mused as he teleported near it, still laying down. "Hey. What're you doing over there?" he shouted over to some strange, bird like aliens. "Oh... um... we're envoys of the Inter-Dimensional Fighting League, and we're here to gather the Z Fighters of this universe. "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm afraid that the Z Fighters aren't going to be able to oblige you on that request. You see, they're dead, and I mean really dead!" Buu phased from his relaxed position to crouching right in front of one of the bird people. "I killed them. I broke their bones, ravaged their innards, and sent them to a short afterlife of pain." Buu quickly read their minds and shot up in excitement "Quite the tournament you have going on! And... oh yes you have a Buu like me attending. Vegito... Broly... oh I've got to see this." "S-s-s-sorry s-s-s-sir... but I'm a-afraid... afraid..." the bird creatures slowly made their way back into their ship, but the froze after a few steps. "Trying to get away? No one gets away from me. Consider yourselves lucky that I'm in a non killing mood right now, so let's be off then. God Buu separated into several bodies of morphing black goo, which solidified into the Z Warriors Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, who in this world was still a young teenager, and Trunks, who had returned from the future to visit.**

**Buu's perfect clones boarded the ship, while the alien crew set coarse for their hoome reality, to the great tournament, perfectly unaware of their minds being tampered with. "On behalf of my race, I wish you will enjoy the tournament, and achive as much glory as possible." said one of the bird like creatures to "Goku", who smiled and asked if there was anything to eat on the way there, which drew a laugh from "Trunks" and "Gohan", and a irritated grunt from "Vegeta" and "Piccolo". "Now this is going to be interesting, quite so." Buu's collective consciousness laughed in delight as the ship reached outer space, and left this universe far behind.**

* * *

**Okay, so where have I been? laptop problems, eye-wear problems, and other problems in general have kept me from writing my stories as would have liked to. But don't worry, I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed what I've written, sorry if it sucked, and if you haven't read Dragon Ball Multiverse, I suggest you do so asap. On to One Ring to Rule Them All Z!**


End file.
